Love Has No Exception
by QuinnandSam
Summary: Sam Evans is a Union Soldier, Quinn Fabray is a Southern Belle. They are forbidden to the be together by nature but what happens when the fall in love? Civil War Story
1. Prolouge

**This is my first Fanfic so be nice.**

The year is 1861; Samuel Evans sits quietly on the porch swing of his family's old Ohio family house. This is going to be the last day of Sam as a boy, after today he would be a man, a man drafted into the Union Military. Sam was 17, most men his age would also be serving for the army, but Sam felt like he was leaving his entire life behind. Before he was drafted into the war, Sam had everything, a kind, loving family, a fair amount of money, and even a beautiful girlfriend.

Rachel Berry was the most sought after girl in all of Lima, but she had been Sam's. Sam and Rachel had been dating since they were 14, and Sam loved Rachel but Rachel always wanted more. She wanted money, she wanted fame, and she wanted to get out of Lima, Ohio as soon as she could, and no one could give her that other than Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson was the son of one of the wealthiest men in Ohio, Christopher Hudson. In Lima, Finn was every girl's prince, and Rachel was no exception. Finn should interest in Rachel because unlike other girls, she was taken. By the time she was 16, Rachel went all money hungry and soon she started an affair with Finn, unknown to Sam. But Sam never thought purposing to the girl he loves, would end up to haunt him for this long.

_**Flashback**_

_Sam stood by the tall_ _oak tree beside the only creek in town, his favorite place. He had met Rachel here and he wanted to make this place even more memorable than it already was. He had no doubt in his mind that Rachel was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, and he was going to get down on one knee today._

_Sam looked at the sky, it was nearly sundown and Rachel still wasn't here. Rachel was never late, and for her to be today made Sam worry. 'What if something happened?' Sam thought, he decided to go see if she was at home. Sam walked to Rachel's house, similar to his own and not far from the creek. He saw that that the light to her room was on and that her front door was open. Sam knocked a few times and after no response he let himself in through the unlocked front door. Sam walked up the stairs to Rachel's room before knocking lightly on her door, after no response again he opened the door to see the horror taking place inside._

_There laid Rachel, giggling on her bed, dress zipped down and legs wide apart. On top of her was one Finn Hudson, one hand under her dress and the other on her breast. Sam stood there horrified at what he had just witnessed_

"_What is going on here?" Sam exclaimed, making his presence known to his girlfriend and the man on top of her._

"_Sam!" Rachel said shocked, getting up from her bed and walking towards him, "I can explain"_

"_I don't want to here your lame excuse of an explanation!" Sam roared, anger boiling inside of him, "I waited for you for hours, I was going to purpose! But clearly you had other plans," Sam spat gesturing towards Finn._

"_Sam, I-,"Rachel started tears falling from her eyes_

" _How long has this been going on? This, this affair?" Sam cut her off, blinking back tears._

"_Not long Sam, I swear!" Rachel said looking down at her feet, "you were going to purpose?"_

"_Yes, I was," Sam said looking at Finn, who was smirking, and then back to Rachel, "why? Why wasn't I enough for you?"_

"_You were Sam, you were perfect. But, it's just that you're going to war soon and Finn's not, and I was, I was looking out for my future. Finn can give me a better life, you may not even be able to survive the war, Sam," Rachel said looking from Sam to Finn and then back to Sam apologetically._

_Sam felt like he had been slapped in the face, "so this is about money?" His eyes bore into Rachel's who looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. "Did you ever love me?" Sam asked tears welling up in his eyes._

"_I did, Sam. I still do! But this it's not your fault, it's me," Rachel said finally looking at him, "I can't keep living my life in the past, I need to focus on my future and you may end up dying."_

"_I'm done," Sam stated, "Good luck with your life, Rachel." Sam turned around and started to leave before turning back around to Rachel, "I hope he makes you happy."And with that Sam stepped out of Rachel Berry's life forever._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam kicked the dirt of the back porch as he flashed back to that night. Rachel was his first love, and maybe his last. The war was no place to find love. It was a place to die. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when his father clapped him on the back and sat down beside him.

"It's time, Son," Sam nodded and got up from the bench and went inside to bid farewell to his crying mother and little sister and to hug his little brother.

"Be safe Samuel," his mother sobbed hugging her oldest son. Sam's brother and sister did the same.

Sam stood on his front porch ready to go, when his father came out and hugged him. Sam's father was never one to be emotional but this was different.

"Good luck Son, stay safe," Sam's father said, Sam just nodded, not having the strength for words. With that Samuel Joseph Evans walked out from his previous life and would soon join the life of a soldier.

_ SQ _

Quinn Fabray was watching the sun slowly set from her bedroom balcony of her family's southern white Victorian house. Quinn sat in the same place every day, watching the sun set and the stars come up. Living on a large Virginia plantation, the stars were out almost every night but Quinn loved to see them, she thought they looked different every night but they really did not.

Quinn was the daughter of wealthy plantation owner Russell Fabray, she was nearing 18 now and her mother and father kept throwing lavish balls and parties for her to meet suitors at, but Quinn hated that idea. Marrying someone you didn't love wasn't the life she wanted; she didn't want to be her mother. She doubted that she could ever love any of those spoiled, snotty, obnoxious, rude men that would be invited to the parties. Most of those men just wanted her as a trophy wife, either that or they wanted her father's money, but no one wanted her for her.

Her parents thought she was crazy; she had turned down some of the richest men in the country, including Noah Puckerman, the richest man in Virginia. Noah, most commonly known as Puck, was rude, perverted and an ass-hole, in Quinn's eyes, but her parents loved him. During one of her parties, he asked her hand in marriage, but only because his father would cut him off if he didn't settle down soon, but Quinn turned him down. He was every girls dream, but not Quinn's, she didn't care for his smooth talking, perverted ways. Puck always had affairs with other girls and Quinn didn't want someone like him period, but her parents wouldn't let it go. They kept telling Puck that she would marry him soon, but Quinn knew that was never going to happen. But nevertheless he continued to come to the balls and parties but Quinn would never even make eye contact with him.

Her parents were throwing her another party tomorrow night and she, of course, had to attend against her will. Sighing at the thought of another party, in her planned future, Quinn blew out the candles and went to distressful sleep.

**R&R**


	2. The Party

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews!**

Sam had to admit marching through town was pretty cool, but this whole traveling to Virginia by horse was not. It took nearly 2 months to travel from Lima, Ohio to Alexandria, Virginia and those were two months of pure hell. But after two months they did make it, safe and sound, and tired.

"Ok men, the enemy is right across that river," said Captain William Shuster (known as Will) as the soldiers were setting up camp along the coast of the Potomac _River, "they could strike at any moments time, so be ready and don't do anything stupid, understood?"_

"Yes, Sir," the soldiers replied in unison before going back to work on their tents.

"Major," Will called after Sam finished putting up his tent. Sam turned around, he had been deemed Major Samuel Evans and he was damn proud of it too.

"Yes, Captain," Sam said to Will, he loved being called major; it made him feel so macho.

"I'd like for you to keep watch tonight," Will said, looking at the other soldiers, "I have a feeling if I ask one of them they'd fall asleep half way through the night."

"Yes, of course," Sam tried to sound ok with it, but he was god damn tired.

"Good," and with that Will walked to his tent and went to sleep, the others soon followed.

Sam sighed, he got his horse and sat in front of the river and leaned his head against a tree and kept a look out. But soon Sam felt his eyelids drooping ever so slightly.

_ SQ_

"Quinny!" Quinn's mother called knocking on the door to her bedroom. Quinn sighed and stood up to open the door.

"Why aren't you dressed?" her mother asked looking at her current attire. Quinn sighed again.

"Mother, I really don't think that I will find a proper husband at any of these parties," Quinn said sitting down on her bed.

Judy Fabray's smile faded slightly, "that's ridiculous Quinny, Noah Puckerman has deemed you a second chance to marry him. Now why wouldn't want that? His Father is the richest man in Virginia!"

Quinn shook her head, "Mother, I don't-"

"No more exceptions Quinn, you will attend this party and you will search for the right husband," Judy cut her off with a stern tone of voice. "Mercedes will help you get ready," her mother beckoned over one of the house slaves and shut the door.

Quinn fell back on her bed with an exasperated sigh. Mercedes laughed and opened Quinn's closet. "Come on Miss. Quinn, you have to get ready."

"I don't want to go," Quinn complained to her best friend. Mercedes had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, sure it was strange for the daughter of a wealthy plantation owner to be best friends with one of her slaves, but that didn't bother Quinn. Mercedes was a really good friend, unlike Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, who were _supposed_ to be her friends but were really gossiping backstabbers.

"I know, Miss. Quinn, but why not marry Noah Puckerman? He's handsome and rich; you don't find a guy like that every day. Sure he's rude and perverted, but I'm sure your parents would love him," Mercedes said pulling out a fancy, light pink corset and a white dress skirt.

"But I won't love him, my parents aren't going to have to spend the rest of their lives with him, I am. And I want to be in love with my husband," Quinn said not getting up from her bed.

"You'll find your prince charming one day, and that day could be today but you won't ever find out if you don't go," Mercedes said examining Quinn's shoe closet.

Quinn sighed for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes. Mercedes was right, even though all those men were idiots, and she could never see herself falling in love with any of them, you'll never know unless you try. Quinn got up from the bed and walked over to Mercedes, "fine you win."

Quinn stood in her parent's ball room, currently zoning out Jeffery Smith, who was saying something about his father's Alabama plantation. She obliviously nodded to everything Jeffery said and occasionally said "yes" and "that's great." Quinn was getting really bored and wanted to get away as soon as possible, _'time to make an excuse'_ she thought.

"Um, Jeffery… I have to go to the bathroom," Quinn said and excused herself from Jeremy and walked to the bathroom. She was almost there when a hand pulled her into an empty room and shut the door.

"Hey… Quinny!" a drunken Noah Puckerman said, his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of alcohol.

"Puck, you're drunk," Quinn said unamused. She didn't like the way Puck's hands were on her, one hand on her hip and the other on her back. She tried to squirm away from him, but he was too strong.

"Hey, where are you going?" Puck said in a childish tone, his hands went lower and lower, before he crashed his lips to hers.

Quinn tried to push him away but his grip on her was too tight. She struggled against his grasp and finally pushed him away from her; "Puck stop, you're drunk, it's not worth it-" She was cut off when Puck crashed his lips to hers again.

"You're not going anywhere," Puck said holding her so tight that it hurt. Quinn could hear the party going on in the other room, she wanted to scream, for somebody to find her but they were either too busy or drunk. Pucks hands roamed her body and started loosening the ties on her corset, Quinn felt like throwing up.

"No, no, please!" she pleaded as Puck's hand slipped under the neckline of her corset and squeezed her breast. Her protest and physical attempts to push him away weren't working, but that was before she kneed him in the groin.

"Ow!" Puck screeched immediately letting go of Quinn and holding his groin. As soon as she was released, Quinn made a beeline for the door; as soon as she was out she went straight to the bathroom locked the door and threw up all that she had in her stomach. After she looked into the mirror and saw that she was a mess. Her makeup was smeared, her dress was wrinkled, her corset was loose and her hair was undone,_ 'I can't go back in there looking like this'_ she thought to herself. Not that she wanted to go back, she wanted to be anywhere but here, she wanted to be somewhere no one could find her, and she knew just the place to go.

Quinn peeked out the bathroom door to make sure that no one was in the hall and then she picked up her skirt and ran straight for the door to go outside. She ran for the stables, not stopping once or looking back at her brightly lit up house. Quinn got the first horse she saw and climbed on it and started riding towards the Potomac River in the woods near her house, she knew that no one would be there at this hour and she hit the reigns and rode off, tears forming in her eyes.

**I know this chapter is short but the third one is coming soon**

**R&R**


	3. They Finally Meet

Sam jolted awake to the sound of horse's steps nearby. He immediately grabbed his riffle and looked towards the direction of the where the sound was coming from. It was coming from the left of him and it was close, really close. Sam silently tiptoed towards the sound, riffle up ready to shoot, but then he heard the quite sobs of a crying girl. Slightly shocked, Sam stepped closer and saw that it was indeed a girl, about his age.

As soon as Quinn got of the horse she let it all out, everything she's been feeling for the past few days, all out. She cries, and cried and didn't really want to stop. She didn't want to go back home, she just wanted to world to end. She hated her life, everything about it, she thought about running away, but it would only be a mere few hours before her father would send out a search party and the would probably find her in less than 3 days. Quinn didn't know anything about traveling through the woods, and because of the war she probably would get killed in the process.

There she sat her head in her hands, her knees curled up to her chest, her golden hair falling messily around her hands; she was crying profusely. Sam stared at the crying girl; she was wearing an elaborately designed pink corset that was loose and a muddy, wrinkled skirt. There was a white horse next to her who nudged her with its nose causing her to look up and that's when Sam saw her for the first time.

She was beautiful, was all Sam could think at this point, her facial features, her high cheekbones, her creamy porcelain skin, her full lips, her small nose, her big eyes; every about her was beautiful. Sam watched from behind a tree, making sure she couldn't see him. He really didn't know what to do, should he go comfort her or should he just leave? He figured comforting her would be the right thing to do, she was from the south, but she was a teenage girl for crying out loud it's not like she's going to kill him. But for all Sam knew she could be a trap from the confederates to lure him in, it all made sense, she was a pretty, crying girl, which guy wouldn't go comfort her in a situation like this. Sam knew that he should just leave, but his legs wouldn't leave, the way she was crying looked so real. What his legs did do was slowly; as if to not startle her, walk towards the girl. Sam cleared his throat, "um, miss?"

Quinn's head whipped around to where the voice came from, she furiously started whipping tears from her flushed cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She hesitantly stood up and took a step back, _'what is Puck followed me out here?'_ She thought. But Puck didn't come out from behind the tree; instead it was a tall, athletic, blonde haired man, about her age, wearing a blue military uniform. He stepped closer to Quinn so she could properly see his handsome face. He was indeed very handsome; he had gorgeous, deep blue eyes, and large, but sexy, lips. Her eyes trailed down his body, before she realized he was a Yankee soldier, serving for the union. He, to most people in the south, was the enemy, but Quinn could already feel herself getting lost in his deep, blue eyes.

"Miss, you really shouldn't be out here," Sam said holding back a laugh by the way her eyes were trailing down his body, not that he hadn't done that but he wasn't as obvious, "this is a war zone, no place for a women."

"You're a soldier?" Quinn asked, _'damn, why did I say that, obviously he's a soldier. Now he must think I'm a stupid, I just wanted to know more about him.' _Quinn thought to herself.

Sam chuckled, "that's right," he said stepping closer so that they were about a foot apart, the girl was trying to get him to talk, "Major Sam Evans," Sam held out his hand for the girl to shake.

Quinn's eyes fluttered as she shook his hand, going for it a little too quickly, but he didn't notice. Chills went up her spine at his touch; even though it was a simple hand shake somehow it still felt erotic. Sam dropped her hand after about 10 seconds. "Quinn Fabray," Quinn introduced herself, and before she could stop herself she asked, "you're a Yankee?" She immediately regretted her words.

Sam's smile faded and he had a blank expression on his face, this girl was obviously a southern girl, probably the daughter of one of the plantation owners, but the way she asked that question, Sam knew that he didn't really have a shot with her, but when she asked that question it made him realize that they were from two different worlds. "Yes, I'm a 'Yankee', but we really don't like being called that," Sam said watching the Quinn's expression turn from embarrassed to apologetic in mere seconds.

Quinn wanted to smack herself; she could see the hurt in his eyes when she called him a Yankee. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-" she tried to apologize

"It's okay, Miss. Fabray, but you really shouldn't be here, it's very dangerous, you have to go-" Sam was cut off by a close gunshot aimed towards him.

Sam whipped around; he saw movement in the woods and heard another shot coming straight towards Quinn, Sam quickly stepped in front of her pushed her away. Luckily the shot was fired wide but it was as close as you could get. Sam took Quinn's hand and pulled her behind the nearest tree. He put a finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet. Sam stepped out to look, for the shooter and they saw each other, both shielding themselves via tree.

Quinn had he back against the tree, and the shooter, Sam was in front of her looking towards the shooter. Quinn was scared shitless; she held onto Sam's hand tight and watched him as he tried to locate the shooter. He seemed to have found it because he let go of her hand and aimed the gun behind her and fired several shots. Quinn winced at the sound of the gunshots beside her ear; she was so scared but somehow felt safe with Sam. Sam continued to fire shots at the shooter. Quinn realized that she had been brought here by a horse, she looked around for the horse, but it was nowhere to be seen. Her thoughts were forgotten when she saw Sam shift behind the trot before quickly to avoid a shot. He went back to his previous position and fired one final shot.

This was Sam's first time experiencing live action, sure he had a lot of training, but this was real. He continued to fire shots, Will called him a sharp shooter because of his accuracy, but he couldn't find that accuracy tonight as he watched another shot go wide. He carefully aimed his riffle this time and fired a shot straight for the shooters chest. It hit him; he yelled in pain and was dead within seconds. Sam remained in his current position, waiting for others to appear, when they didn't, he moved away from Quinn and the tree and started walking toward the shooter. Sam stood over him horrified; he had just killed a living, breathing human being, probably with a family and a life waiting for him. He looked young, maybe 16, and lay there dead and bloody.

Quinn watched as Sam made his way over towards the shooter, at first didn't move, but soon the curiosity was too much. She turned around and walked towards Sam, she saw his horror-struck face as he looked down at the man, or therefore boy, who had tried to kill them both. He looked disgusted with himself, like he had just killed a living man, well he kind of had, but this would go as self defense. Quinn watched as Sam knelt down and put a hand over the boy's heart, where the bullet was. Sam stood up and whipped his bloody hand, Quinn saw him wipe several tears from his eyes, Sam really didn't care about her seeing him cry, he was disgusted with himself. Quinn reluctantly put a hand on his hard bicep comfortingly.

Sam looked at her, she smiled, "it's ok," she whispered rubbing his arm. Sam took a while to compose himself, but when he did, he turned to Quinn.

"You really should go; you might've been killed," Sam said looking at her up and down making sure there were no injuries, "are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sam asked worriedly

Quinn shook her head, "I'm fine, you saved my life, thank you," she said, but then turned around to where her horse used to be, " it seems that my horse who brought me here has disappeared,"

"I can take you home, where do you live?" Sam asked, he needed her to go home right now.

The mention of home, made Quinn feel queasy. "I don't want to go home," Quinn clearly stated.

"Well, I can't just have you stay here," Sam said, he really didn't want to argue with her, but she needed to go home.

"You don't understand, my house is not a home, it's more like a dungeon," Quinn said looking down at her feet, tears in her eyes.

Sam didn't know what to say, he knew that she couldn't stay here, but the way she was crying, he knew that she wouldn't go home either. "You can stay in my tent," Sam blurted out mentally slapping himself for saying that, "I mean for tonight only, tomorrow morning you have to let me take you home."

Quinn looked at him, '_was he serious?' _"But don't you have to sleep there?" she said blushing and looking down at her feet.

Sam was blushing too, "uh, no, not tonight anyways, I'm on watch out tonight," Sam really didn't know how he was going to explain this to Will, but he couldn't just leave her out here. His father had taught him to always respect women, and he knew that his father wouldn't be proud if he had forced her to do something she didn't want to do, He didn't know the circumstances of her living arrangements, but he somehow felt obligated to take care of this girl.

Quinn smiled, and nodded, "ok, I guess one night will work."


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

Quinn couldn't sleep, and not just because of the lumpy ground beneath her. Sam had left her to keep a watch out about an hour ago and it was about 2 am, but Quinn was wide awake. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Puck, her mom and dad telling her to marry him, her arranged life; it all made her want to vomit. She looked around Sam's tent; it was white and plain, held up by nothing but a thick wooden stick. It only had a bag of Sam's clothes, a small duffel bag, a few plates and spoons, a tin cup, and his army sword. His bed, the one she was currently on, was a simple white sheet with a lumpy pillow. Quinn couldn't believe this would be his home for the next, however much long the war lasts, it almost made her miss her warm, comfortable home.

The thought of going back home tomorrow made Quinn nauseous, she knew that she had to marry one of them one day; she was stalling this as much as she could but she couldn't forever. If only those guys were more like Sam, Sam was sweet; he treated women the right way. He had let a total stranger sleep on his bed, he had saved a southern girl's life, and he didn't expect anything in return. Most guys wouldn't have even helped her, and if they did they'd expect something return, either money or something else. Sam wasn't like most guys, he was different and Quinn liked that, but of course he was a "Yankee," they were born enemies and would probably always stay like that. Quinn heard Sam absentmindedly humming outside the tent, Quinn smiled and got up from the dingy little "bed" and made her way over to Sam.

Sam was quietly humming to himself, he hated this watch out mission he was on, for once he had killed a person and that would haunt him probably for the rest of his life, but if he wanted to stay alive he would have to kill a lot of people. He missed his old life, a lot, he missed his mom and dad, his little brother and sister, and he missed the comfort of his own home and the love from his family. He missed it all, sometimes he just wishes that this stupid war would be over, but he'd never let anyone else here him say that, he was sworn to serve, his people and his country. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when he felt somebody sit beside him.

"What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in there sleeping?" Sam asked Quinn who was looking off into the river.

"I couldn't really sleep, especially with all your humming," she said with a smile, Sam didn't smile he just looked at her.

"I'll promise to stop, you have to go to sleep," Sam argued, he didn't really want her to be here, he didn't want to get caught up in the life of Quinn Fabray. His heart wanted to get to know her better, but his head was telling him that she was his natural enemy and he should just forget about her.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Quinn asked feeling heartbroken, she liked Sam, sure she hadn't even really met him yet but something about him made her feel special, "cause it seems like you don't really like me."

"What are you talking about, I just met you I don't know what to think of you," Sam felt weird talking to this girl, but he liked it, he liked how the moonlight hit her face just the right way, she was remarkably beautiful. _'Stop it Sam! She's a southern girl, you can't think of her that way!'_

"Well let's change that," Quinn said hoping she didn't sound too desperate. She smiled and Sam felt like his heart was going to melt, right then and there, she was really truly beautiful and that voice inside his head that had told him that this was wrong wasn't there anymore.

When Sam didn't say anything Quinn thought she should be the one to go first, "my name is Quinn Lucy Fabray, I've lived in Alexandria my whole life, I'm 17 years old, and I don't want to go home tomorrow,"

Sam looked at her like and then back to the water, "if we're going to be honest here you might want to tell my why that is, I mean judging from that dress. I'm pretty sure your lifestyle isn't very unglamorous," Sam looked at her in time to watch her cringe, Sam immediately regretted his words, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that-"

"It's alright," Quinn said cutting him off, she looked at him before answering, "my life is pretty messed up."

"Look, I don't mean to pry, but I really want to know why, I want to help you," Sam said, the look on her face made him feel horrible but he had to know what was wrong in order for him to help here, "listen, I don't judge, it's just if you want to talk to someone, I'm here," Sam held her hand and squeezed it, he really didn't know why he did it but it had just felt right.

Quinn looked up at him and smiled, she felt so comfortable around him, even though they've said about only a few words to each other she felt protected and not judged around him. She felt special. "My life isn't all it's cracked up to be," she said struggling to find the right words, she felt him squeeze her fingers encouraging her to go on, "my father's owns the biggest plantation in Virginia, and he wants me to get married."

She felt Sam's fingers loosen around her hand, but she tightened her grip on him, she didn't want him to let go. "He's arranged parties for me to meet 'proper husbands', it makes me sick," Quinn felt Sam tighten his hold on her hand, and she continued, her voice slightly shaking, "there's this one guy, Noah Puckerman, he's my parents favorite, they really want me to marry him, his father's rich and all."

"So, let me guess, you don't want to marry him?" Sam asked trying to be careful with his words towards Quinn in her weakened stage, Quinn shook her head.

"I hate him, he's petty, and obnoxious, and a pervert." Quinn said in a mad voice, not towards Sam, but towards the world in general. Sam laughed, "there was a party tonight," she paused

Sam didn't know why she was being so open towards him; they had just met for god's sake! But he was intrigued by her; he wanted to know why she was crying earlier, why she was so scared and upset when she talked about her life. He wanted to help her; he was still holding her hand. "Go on," he urged, seeing her pause and wonder if she should continue.

Quinn sighed, and continued, "Noah Puckerman, most commonly known as Puck, he was drinking a lot and I wanted to go to the bathroom and he pulled me into an empty room," Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes.

"It's ok, you don't have to go on," Sam hesitantly picked up his other hand and whipped away several tears that were falling from her beautiful, green eyes.

"He, he tried to ra-rape me," Quinn's voice cracked, she burst into tears and she felt Sam instinctively wrap his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest and continued to cry.

"Shhh… it's okay, you're safe now," Sam said trying to calm her, he didn't even know this Noah Puckerman guy, but he wanted to hunt him down and beat the crap out of him. He kissed Quinn's hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

Quinn finally calmed down and smiled up at Sam, "thank you," she said not letting go of him.

"Look, Quinn, I don't judge you or anything, I think you're really brave to have gotten away," Sam looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Quinn, face still pressed into his chest, smiled, "thank you," she said moving her head from his just and rested it on his shoulder so that she was sitting beside him, "I told me about me, now you have to tell me about you."

Sam laughed, sensing that she didn't want to talk about it anymore "okay, let's see, my name is Samuel Joseph Evans, I'm from Lima, Ohio. I hate being called Samuel so don't call me that,"

Quinn giggled, and Sam went on, " I have was drafted by the army a few months ago, my dad owns a bakery in town and my mom's a seamstress, I have a little brother named Stevie and a little sister named Stacey,"

Quinn listens intensively as Sam went on about his family and his likes and dislikes, she laughed every now and then when he made a joke, she felt so much better around him.

"- and I really don't like when people say that my hair color's unnatural," Sam finished and Quinn laughed, he had basically told her everything about him and there was nothing wrong about his small town life.

"Your life seems so… easy," Quinn said looking at him as he looked onto the water and smiled.

"It may seem that way but I don't think anybody's life is easy," Sam said not looking at her, he played with her fingers, "life if what you make of it, it can be easy if you want it to be but it can be hard if you don't."

Quinn smiled, "how can I make my life easier?" she asked quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Marry Puck," Sam said, not meeting her eyes, he let go of her hand and played with the dirt beside him.

"What?" Quinn asked shocked at his answer, she felt sick inside again, "you want me to marry Puck?"

"I don't _want_ you to marry him, but it would make your life a whole lot easier," Sam said hoping she didn't catch the first part.

She did, but didn't say anything about it, "by marrying someone I don't love and who's probably going to treat me like hell!" Quinn felt like crying, how he dare say she should marry Puck.

"Whoa, don't get mad, I was just saying that that would make your life easier, just because your life's easier doesn't mean you get to be happy," Sam said defensively, their faces were so close together.

"Then I don't want an easy life if it means that I can't be happy," she said her eyes on his lips, she wanted to lean forward an kiss him but she knew that would probably be inappropriate at a time like this.

"You deserve to have both," Sam said his eyes boring into hers; he retook her hand without tearing his gaze.

Quinn couldn't help it anymore; she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Sam didn't do anything at first; he soon recovered from his shock and kissed her back. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other one on her waist.

Quinn smiled against his lips, and slipped her fingers into his soft blonde hair. Sam pulled away to look at her, their eyes still on each other, he stroked her cheek and she smiled. Quinn pulled him to her again and kissed him with a little more force then she intended. They eventually pulled away, knowing they would suffocate each other if they kissed any longer. Quinn looked up at him and smiled.

"I think we got to know each other well," she said blushing, and looking down at her and Sam's interlocked hands.

Sam lifted her chin up to look at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said before kissing her again, when the broke apart, she put her head in his lap.

"I should probably get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be an interesting day," she said looking up at him.

Sam smiled and brushed some hair from her face and nodded, "it will indeed."


	5. You Deserve The World

Quinn woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She didn't have a single bad dream last night; all her bad thoughts about Puck and her parents were all washed away by her good thoughts about the man, whose lap her head was currently on.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked with a smile on his face, he watched Quinn sleep all night long, and he had to admit it wasn't boring one bit. It was actually much more better then watching the lake all night. In his head Sam knew that he had let this go too far, he should've never have kissed her but he just couldn't help himself. She surely didn't mean much of it, she was sad and she wanted to feel wanted and that's why she kissed him. He doubted that she had any feelings for someone like him, but his feelings were real. Sam knew that he had to end this, today; he couldn't keep leading her on. He was a union soldier, she was a southern girl, and they couldn't be together. Sam's heart was telling him one thing and his head was telling him something totally different; Sam was going to end it today, he had to.

Quinn turned her head in his lap and looked up at his handsome face, she smiled. "Yea," she simply replied, lifting her hand and putting it on his cheek. She felt Sam shy away and she knitted her eyebrows, clearly confused. "What's wrong?"

Sam sighed, ignoring her question "I should get you home Quinn, if you're here when my captain wakes up, he's going to ask questions and expect answers that we can't give him," Sam saw her heartbroken expression, but she reluctantly nodded .

"When will I see you again?" Quinn wanted to see him again, she didn't want this to be a onetime thing; she liked him, a lot.

Sam sighed, he didn't know what he should tell her, but knew that she had to get back home before the others woke up. "Let's go, the others will wake up soon, we'll talk about this on the way."

The ride to Quinn's house was quiet and uneventful, she didn't like it. The only talking they did was that when she would tell him the directions to her house. Quinn didn't know why Sam was acting like this; everything seemed so perfect last night. But this morning he was starting to act weird, he barely even touched her, heck he wouldn't even look her in the eye. "Sam, stop."

Sam pulled the horse to a halt, "why? Is everything ok?" Sam turned around to look at her, she carefully climbed down and he followed.

"You tell me," Quinn said grabbing his face so he had to look her in the eye, "I thought everything was perfect after last night, everything you said about a happy life, I finally thought I was going to have one, but you're acting weird, and I want to know why," Quinn didn't expect herself to sound so demanding but she really wanted and answer and he had to give it to her.

"Look Quinn, I really like you," Sam said looking at her shining eyes as she smiled brightly, he hated himself at that moment right there

"I really like you too," Quinn said with a huge smile on her face, she grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his. Sam immediately reciprocated, even though he knew he shouldn't, he pulled her closer to him continuing to kiss her with as much passion they had.

Quinn smiled against his lips and flung her arms around his neck tightly, soon she wrapped her legs around his waist as they struggled to get closer. Sam was holding but the waist and was kissing her fervently. Sam couldn't find himself to stop, he knew he had to, but his mind was lost in the sweet taste of Quinn's lips. Quinn quickly unbuttoned his coat flung it to the forest ground; she started on his shirt when she felt Sam pull away.

"No," Sam simply said putting her down and putting his blue army coat back on, refusing to meet her eyes.

"What?" Quinn said confused and surprised, she didn't expect him to stop her, she felt so unwanted, "why?"

"We have to get to your house Quinn, we'll talk when we get there," he said climbing back on the horse and helping her up after he got on. He began to ride toward the direction she told him; neither of them said a word.

When they got to Quinn's house Sam gaped at the giant house in front of them. He didn't know she was _this_ rich, his heart was crushed a little more. Quinn climbed down and pulled him down with her, she was the first on to break the silence.

"So, we're here now, you can come in if you want to, my parents are going to brunch at city hall so we'll be alone," Quinn smiled at him but he didn't meet her smile.

Sam sighed; he had to end it right now. "Look Quinn, we can't do this anymore," Sam simply stated looking anywhere but her.

"What do you mean?" she didn't know what he was talking about, she had a feeling but she didn't want to think about that.

"This," Sam said gesturing toward them, "we can't do this anymore, we can't be together Quinn."

Quinn felt tears in her eyes, "what do you mean? Of course we can, we can be together!" Quinn didn't want to let go of him, he was the only guy who made her feel the way she felt when she was with him; there were no words.

Sam shook his head, "don't you get it Quinn? You're a rich southern girl, I'm a 'Yankee' soldier, we can't be together, I have to go fight to stay alive while you're going to marry one of those rich men who come to those parties you told me about. That's how it's supposed to be, we are not supposed to be together and we can't be." Sam looked at her; she looked like she was going to cry.

"So that's it? We shouldn't be together, that's why we can't? Was anything that happened between us even real? How could you lead me on like that?" Quinn felt like hitting him and she felt him holding on to him so he couldn't leave her, but she didn't do either.

"It was Quinn, I was real, I tried not to lead you on but I can't be with you Quinn. You need to marry Noah Puckerman, or one of those other guys. You'll have beautiful babies, I'm sure and you'll have a wonderful life with whoever you marry. Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be."

Quinn slapped him across the face, crying hard now, "how dare you say that to me! I thought you were different, but you're just like them all, they all leave!"

"Quinn-" Sam said trying to calm her, he reached out towards her but she shied away.

"I thought you wanted me," Quinn said, her cheeks were tear-stained.

Sam sighed, "look Quinn, I have to go, but promise me you'll take care," Sam said kissing her on the forehead, and getting on his horse and steering it towards camp, he turned back to her one more time. "You deserve the world Quinn, and I can't give that to you, I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." And with that he rode off towards the military camp, but he felt like he had left his heart behind.

Quinn watched him leave, and when she was certain that he wasn't coming back, she burst in to tears and curled up on the ground. Sam Evans had taken her heart with him.


	6. The First Battle

**I just want to thank everyone for all the great reviews. This chapter was the idea of _Written-in-Hearts_.**

Quinn watched as Sam rode away, not once looking back at her, not once. She cried, and cried, not caring who say her or what found her. She just wanted to let it all out, everything; Sam, Puck, her parents, everything. They were all out there through her tears. She liked Sam, really liked him, she knew that within a day or two she could grow to love him but he didn't even give her that chance. _'That's how it's supposed to be, we're not supposed to be together, we can't be.' _She kept playing back those words in her mind. She knew that her parents would never approve of her being with Sam, even after the war, her parents would probably make Sam's life miserable in the process. The war was supposed to last a few months, 6 at most, maybe after he'd finish serving for his country, he could serve for her. But Quinn knew that was a long shot. _'__Don't__ make this more difficult than it needs to be' _Quinn sighed and got up; she wiped away her tears and started walking toward the front door of her house.

The door men smiled when she door there, "Miss Fabray," he said before opening the door for her. Quinn stepped into her lavish home and put on a brave face, this was her life and she had to live it.

"Quinn!" her mother exclaimed when she say her daughter, "oh my goodness, Quinny! Where have you been? Are you ok? You're a mess!" Quinn sighed, her mother was a perfectionist and she hated that, Judy Fabray hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine Mother, I just went riding and fell asleep in the woods, I totally lost track of time," Quinn lied, trying to sound convincing, she wasn't going to tell her parents about Puck, they wouldn't believe her and if they did they would scold her for not opening her legs for him. Judy let go of Quinn and smiled, your father's in his study, he would like to see you, but you should clean up before seeing him.

Quinn hesitantly nodded and made her way to her bedroom, and back to her arranged life.

After a long bath and time to think about herself, Quinn made her way to her father's study.

"Father?" Quinn asked knocking on the door lightly, before letting herself in, shaking nervously.

"Ah, Quinn, good to see you've come back home safely, I am surprised that you didn't tell anyone before taking going for a ride in the woods," Russell Fabray said looking up from his news paper and mentioning Quinn to sit down.

"I was just out for some air and wanted a ride, she wasn't going to tell her parents about Sam, they'd tell her that he was a worthless, piece of trash, they said that about all the union soldiers.

"Quinn, let's get to the point here, you need to find a husband soon," Russell looked her in the eyes, trying to get his point across.

"I'm not 18 for another year father, I'm sure I'll have time to find someone," Quinn looked away, she didn't want to find anyone, she wanted Sam. But she knew that that was never going to happen.

"Quinn, Noah Puckerman isn't going to wait around forever," her father stated clearly. That made Quinn mad, her parents were so set on her marrying Puck that they basically threw away the question of other guys.

"Father, there are other guys," Quinn tried not to sound rude, but she really didn't want to talk to her father right now.

"Not all of those guys rich like Noah," her father was really making this difficult for her, she just wanted to leave, go to her room and brood over Sam.

"Father, we have time," Quinn said not trying to get her father mad at her, but almost innocently.

"Ok, but this conversation isn't over Quinn, you're really starting to scare me about this whole marriage thing, I mean who do you think you're going to marry one of them," her father said pointing to the union soldiers on the cover of the newspaper and snorting with laughter.

That shocked Quinn to her core, but she fake laughed along with her father and nodded, "of course not," she said before getting up and walking out.

She wasn't that close with her father, he rarely talked to her, once or twice at the dinner table was it. Quinn opened the door to her bedroom and walked in and plopped herself down on the bed. She lay sideways, facing the window, starring out into the distance, towards Sam's camp. She hoped she'd get to see him again.

_ SQ_

2 weeks later

Sam was current sitting on the forest floor listening to Will say something about battle combat. The other soldiers had been real impressed by what he had done that night 2 weeks ago when he told them. He didn't mention the part about Quinn though, he was trying his best to forget about her but that was quite difficult. She was currently haunting his mind, her eyes, her smile, her lips, the feel of her lips on his… Sam was brought back to reality when Will called him out.

"Huh, what?" Sam asked looking up at Will, embarrassed that he had been caught daydreaming.

"I asked if you wanted to lead the march today, we're going hunting for some food and there isn't much in these woods," Will said slightly annoyed.

"Oh uh, yea, sure," Sam said, this was going to be a long day.

Sam fired a shot straight for the deer's chest, it was dead within seconds.

"Whoa, you got quite some aim there," said Arthur Abrams, most commonly known as Artie. Artie was one of Sam's fellow soldiers and was also from Ohio. He had large black-rimmed glasses and short brown hair.

"Thanks," Sam replied admiring his catch as he collected the deer. Artie was the smallest guy on base, but he was also probably the smartest.

"What was it like?" Artie asked, his voice low a whisper, as he helped Sam collect the deer.

"Shooting the deer? Well, umm… it was uh… fun I guess," Sam was utterly confused. He and Artie hadn't really said much before to each other, before being paired up for this hunting duty.

Artie laughed, "no, I mean killing a person?" his voice was still quiet, "I've never… killed anyone before, so I just want to know what it feels like."

Sam nodded and shrugged, "it's not at all warm and fuzzy if you wanted to know. It's scary and sad. It makes you feel so guilty and questions your mind set on this whole war,' Sam shuddered at the thought of it all.

"I doubt it, I already think this war is a bunch of bullshit and I haven't even faced any live action yet," Artie said making sure no one else could hear his un-soldier like confession.

Sam smiled; he was starting to really like Artie. "I agree," Sam said, they had finished collecting the deer and were about to go find the others when they heard Will shout.

"Everyone get back to base now!" All the soldiers started scattering towards camp immediately, Sam and Artie were no exceptions. They ran as fast as they could with the heavy deer in their hands. Once everyone was on base Will addressed the soldiers.

"Men, they're going to attack soon, I believe today, we have to be prepared at all times. They were spotted near the Fabray plantation; it's the biggest one in Virginia so it would be harder to find them."

Sam's heart sank, '_the Fabray plantation'_, Quinn's plantation, the place he had last seen her. It had been a week and he still couldn't get her off his mind, she was everywhere in his dreams, in his thoughts, he had never thought about Rachel that way. Sam was as confused as ever, he liked Quinn, he did, he couldn't love her after one night of getting to know each other could he?

Sam's thoughts were interrupted, again, by the sound of a gunshot. Will grabbed his riffle and turned to the soldiers, "it's time," he said marching towards the shot riffle up, the other's got their riffles and immediately followed. Sam was near the front, he was about to take part in an actual battle but all he could think about going back to the Fabray plantation.

_SQ_

Quinn was sitting on her bed, her little Yorkshire terrier Daisy was in her lap, and Mercedes was sitting behind her braiding her hair. "He was so amazing Mercedes, it was coming straight for me and he stepped right in front of me and pushed me away. Luckily the shot went wide, but it was like he was going to take a bullet for me," Quinn marveled to her best friend. Mercedes was the only one who knew about Sam, the only one who she could trust. It came out one night when Quinn woke up from a terrible dream about marrying Puck and then about him raping her, and then about Sam and him leaving her to Puck; she had walked straight to Mercedes room and started crying. Mercedes immediately comforted her and Quinn told her everything.

Mercedes smiled, she had known Quinn since she was 5 years old and had never heard her talk about anyone the way she talked about Sam. "He sounds amazing, Miss. Quinn, I really hope I get to meet him one day," Mercedes immediately regretted her words as she saw Quinn start to quietly sob. Daisy looked up at her owner sadly and licked Quinn's cheek trying to comfort her.

"He probably (sniff) doesn't even (sniff) remember me," Quinn was now full on crying, she was usually so calm and collected, but Sam Evans did things to her that she didn't even understand. She petted Daisy's head lovingly, as her puppy squirmed in her lap.

"That can't be true, I'm sure he thinks about you all the time," Mercedes said trying to reassure her, she didn't like when Quinn cried, especially when it was basically her fault. Quinn just shook her head; it had been two weeks since she had last seen Sam and those had been two horrible weeks. Sam was everywhere, his handsome face poignant in her mind.

Quinn's parents were both currently out of town, her father, being one of the many southern plantation owners to be threatened by the union to lose his land, went to Washington to try to convince newly instated President Lincoln to keep the Yankees from taking his land. The thought of the Yankees taking over her home scared Quinn; they surly couldn't all be as sweet as Sam and that didn't sit well with Quinn. Her mother was in Richmond, at some kind of socialite convention which she had begged Quinn to attend but her less than eager daughter declined. There hadn't been any more 'husband parties' because of the union threat, much to Quinn's pleasure but that didn't stop her mother from constantly telling Quinn about Puck's many manly accomplishments and his father's money; yes, his father's money was a commonly addressed topic in the household. But Quinn's major concern, through all of that, was Sam and those damn, dreamy eyes of his.

Quinn sighed, "he probably has a wonderful life waiting for him, maybe even with a girlfriend too," Quinn said wiping her tears and playing with a drowsy Daisy's hair.

Mercedes sighed, continuing to braid Quinn's hair, "you don't know that Miss. Quinn, and look I'm sorry for saying tha-" Mercedes tried to apologize; things usually weren't good when Quinn was upset.

"It's alright," Quinn said cutting her off, she really didn't feel like talking about Sam anymore, "let's talk about something else okay." Just then they heard a gunshot being fired in the near distance.

Daisy leapt down from Quinn's lap and ran towards the full length window, Quinn stood up and followed.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked walking over to Quinn and Daisy.

"A gunshot," Quinn replied looking down at the battle going on, on the ground.

It was indeed and battle, there they were, the confederates in gray and the Yankees in blue, riffles firing away, ready to kill one another. Quinn was in charge of house here, she had to do something but she was petrified with fear, Sam wasn't here this time to protect her, she was a; alone and she needed to do something about it.

"Order the others to lock all the doors, close all the windows, and pull in all the curtains," she said to Mercedes who nodded and left the room to address the other remaining slaves.

Quinn continues to watch as blood shed took place in front of her own eyes, she looked down to pick up Daisy but she wasn't there. Quinn looked around for her puppy, but she was no where to be found.

"Daisy?" Quinn called out, in return she received silence. _'Hmm… maybe she followed Mercedes out,' _Quinn thought. She walked downstairs in hopes of finding Mercedes and Daisy, but she only saw Mercedes there shutting the curtains in the den.

"Mercedes, have you seen Daisy?" Quinn asked walking over to her friend who shook her head.

"No, why? She isn't with you?" Mercedes asked, Quinn shook her head, "oh, well, I don't know then, I thought she was with you."

Quinn sighed and left to find Daisy. She went to the main hall, and there was daisy running straight past the open door outside towards the battle.

"Daisy no!" Quinn yelled running after her unaware puppy. Daisy ran straight towards the plantation with Quinn sprinting after her. Soon, Quinn had finally gotten a hold of Daisy; she picked her up and hugged her to her chest. Quinn looked around; she didn't know where she was or how to get back to the house; she was lost in her father's giant plantation.

Quinn gulped, this was not good, this was not good at all. She saw a confederate soldier's body lying there not far from where she was standing and the gunshots where killing her eardrums. She was right in the middle of the battle.

Quinn tried to find her way back home, when she bumped into a soldier wearing a gray uniform, his name tag said Karofsky.

"Oooh, what do we have here?" said the soldier to his friend in a mocking tone, "you with them blondie?" he referred to the Yankees.

Quinn shook her head, "no," she said scared shitless.

The soldier raised an eyebrow, "really, it looks like you are," he said referring to her dress that had gotten dirty from running after Daisy, "southern girls would never wear a muddy dress like that, are you a nurse or a whore? I hear the Yankees keep whores on their bases," he stepped closer to Quinn causing her to step back.

"Ne-neither, I'm not with the Yankees," Quinn stuttered, she really didn't want to show this guy that she was scared.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked pointing at Daisy; he had a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"My dog," Quinn said tightening her grip on Daisy.

"Is that so? I hear the whores carry around dogs these days and you'd be welcome to warm my bed, I'll pay much more than those Yankees," the soldier said eyeing her up and down. Quinn felt her fear turn into anger, how dare one of her own soldiers speak to her, or therefore anyone, that way?

"How dare you speak to me that way? I am Quinn Fabray! I own the very land you are standing on!" Quinn yelled at the soldier who was flabbergasted.

The soldier cheeks went red, "oh…um…I'm so very sorry, um… Miss," the soldier stammered, looking down at his feet, "I…uh…got to go," and with that her quickly walked away trying to avoid further humiliation.

Quinn sighed and looked around she heard screaming in the distance and within seconds a bomb exploded nearby, causing a huge, fiery blast. Quinn was left standing there weathering through the fire, the ground shook causing Quinn to fly straight towards the fire. She fell with a loud thump, flames everywhere. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Daisy jumping to the ground and running away from the explosion.

_SQ_

Another confederate soldier down, Sam was on a roll, taking down soldier after soldier. He's killed a few, most of them were severely wounded, but not dead; Sam had a lump in his throat the size of Texas, but he put that away not wanting to show any sympathy for the men who wanted to rip his head off. Sam wasn't left unscratched by the battle, he had a pretty big gash on his left arm and a bloody cut above his eye.

This was actually a good first battle for Sam, he was quick enough to dodge a few bullets and he didn't have any fatal injuries so things were going pretty good. After finishing off his man, Sam turned around to see the union cannon being raised by Artie and a few other soldiers. Artie gave Sam a _'get out of the way'_ look and lit the canon, Sam quickly obliged and within seconds the canon went off.

The explosion its self was huge, it was a smoke-filled, flame-erupting detonation. Everyone within its radius either dropped dead or was badly wounded by the fire, Sam watched as the confederates went down one by one in the smoke. His eyes hurt to witness so much bloodshed, but he continued to watch making sure none of the union soldiers were caught in the fire.

After the fire was put out and the smoke was all cleared up, Will led the remaining soldiers to bury the dead and treat the wounded, they may have been the reason for their dismal but they cleaned up after themselves.

"Hey!" Artie called running over to Sam who was walking towards a dead soldier, whose name tag read Karofsky.

Sam turned around, "hey, you okay?" he asked Artie who didn't look one bit scratched.

Artie shrugged, "I'm fine, Captain had me on canon duty, so I didn't have to face any one-on-one combat, but you don't look so well," Artie said eyeing Sam's injuries.

Sam shook his head, "I'll get it checked out after we're finished cleaning up," Sam said, he really didn't want someone to die just because they were too late to find them; he looked down at the dead soldier.

"Me and Mike got this one, he looks a little big and we don't want you to hurt that arm even more, believe it or not you're kind of our best shooter," Artie said calling over another soldier who went by Mike. Sam nodded and made his way further into the burnt plantation.

It didn't take long for Sam to find his next casualty, but this one wasn't a soldier, it was a girl. Sam quickly walked over to the unconscious girl, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

But it was that face that he couldn't get out of his mind for the past 2 weeks was right there in front of him. Sam knelt down and gently brushed some hair away from Quinn's face, as if to make sure it was really her. She still looked alive, like she was breathing; Sam placed his hand over Quinn's heart, praying for a beat. And it was there, a soft thumping in her chest; Sam gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Quinn? Quinn, please wake up," Sam pleaded but she didn't wake. Sam carefully lifted her off the ground, and despite his pain, and carried her bridal style to the hospital tent. He hoped that she would make it.

**I know its been a while since before I updated this, but this one was kinda hard to write and its longer.**

**Please Review.**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**New Chapter, this one took forever to write. Is anyone else not really excited for the season premier of Glee, because there'll be no Sam? . Cuz I'm definitely not excited, but I do want to see Quinn's reaction and what their story is about Sam not being there. Gosh I hate Ryan Murphy and all the other producers of Glee. Anyways Enjoy**

Quinn woke up with a stir. She was on her bed, in her bedroom, and damn did her head ever hurt. Quinn started to sit up, only to be pushed down by a pair of firm but gentle hands.

"No," Sam said, pushing her down on the bed, gently. He had been thinking of what he was going to say to her after she had woken up and now was his time to tell her.

Quinn looked up at the man, who was sitting beside her bed, in a white t-shirt and blue army pants. Yep, there he was, Sam Evans, he was really here, not just a figment of her imagination anymore, but he was really here.

"Sam?" she whispered, still unsure if this was a dream or real life. She looked at him questioningly before she realized that he was holding her hand. His touch made her realize that this wasn't a dream and her heart started to flutter, but her brain told her that he had left her, told her to marry Puck, led her on; he let her almost fall in love with him and then just left for two weeks without any communication. Her head was really winning this undecided mindset on Sam Evans.

"Shhh… it's ok," Sam said placing a small, folded wet towel to her forehead. Sam didn't leave her side for the entire 3 days she was asleep, he hadn't really explained this to the others yet, he just said that she was an old friend and that wasn't going to leave her side. He knew that he would have to tell them someday about Quinn, but he wasn't worried about that right now. Right now was all about her.

"What are you doing here? What happened? All I remember was running after Daisy in the battle a confederate soldier bugging me, and then the bomb exploding. How did I get here?" Quinn asked, trying to piece up the events of the time in her head, when she couldn't she looked into his handsome face full of question.

"Well, yes all of that did happen; you were hit by the fire, that explains these," Sam said pointing at her arm, which was wrapped up in a white cast, and the cuts along her neck, all stitched up of course. "I found you after the explosion, you were unconscious, and I carried you to the doctors. They gave you some stitches, gave you some medicine, and put your arm in a cast; don't worry it's not broken just sprained, apparently you hit your head pretty hard too," watching her face as realization finally hit her.

"How did I get here though?" Quinn asked gesturing to her bedroom.

"I didn't think that you'd be comfortable in one of those lumpy, hospital beds so I asked your friend Mercedes if I could take you to your room, it's cold out there too and right now you're running a high fever," Sam said extending his hand to adjust the towel on her forehead. Quinn noticed the large bandage on his right arm.

"What happened here?" she asked reaching out and touching his injured arm gently, stroking lightly.

"It's nothing, the war doesn't leave you unharmed you know. I'm fine though, it stopped hurting yesterday, the war was a few days ago so the cut's going to heal soon," Sam explained, Quinn lifted her hand from his arm and looked at him questioningly.

"A few days ago?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you've been asleep for about 3 days, but not unconscious; by the way you tend to talk in your sleep," Sam said smirking.

Quinn blushed, she had a pretty good idea what she had said in her sleep and having him replay what she said would have been too embarrassing so she didn't ask. "Umm… you watched me sleep?" she asked suddenly interested in her fingernails.

Sam smiled at her blush, "yeah, I did, you're cute when you sleep," he said tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Sam and Quinn both paused for a moment, realizing that the contact awkward he abruptly pulled his hand away from her face. She looked at him, she wasn't expecting Sam to do that, and it was somewhat awkward but it was comfortable, like it was meant to be.

Quinn wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but the voice in her head that kept replaying his words when he had left her was getting louder and louder and she couldn't take it anymore.

Quinn took a deep breath and let it all out, "why are you hear Sam? Are you here to tell me that I should marry Puck and have wonderful babies with him? Well my mother beat you to the chase so don't worry about that," Quinn said, her tone insensitive and harsh. She sat up, glaring at Sam when he tried to reach out to help her; he reluctantly pulled his hand back.

"Quinn, I- I don't know what to say," Sam stated truthfully, he uncomfortably shifted in his chair beside her bed and shuffled his feet, looking down at them.

"You don't have to say anything. Thank you for pulling me out from the destruction of my plantation that you and your soldiers caused," Quinn said sharply.

Hurt flashed across Sam's eyes, "you know that I didn't do that, I would never do that, you know that," Sam said defensively.

"Do I Sam? How would I know anything about you? We talked for a few hours before you just left me standing. Excuse me if I'm not showing all that southern hospitality towards you after that," Quinn snapped, anger boiling inside of her.

"Quinn-" Sam said trying to make her calm down.

"No, I don't want to hear what you've got to say Sam. We would all be better if you just left," Quinn said, it hurt her to say those words, but she knew that they were what was best for her.

"Quinn," Sam said again, unsure of what to say; he wanted to tell her that he wanted to be with her, that he was never going to leave her and that they could be together but he couldn't lie to her.

Mercedes popped through the door, holding Daisy and looking inevitably at Sam and Quinn who continued to stare at one another. Mercedes cleared her throat, indicating to the two that she was in the room.

"Umm… Miss. Quinn, it's good to see that you've finally awaken," Mercedes said walking over to the edge of Quinn's bed. She smiled at Sam and then at Quinn, "Mr. Sam brought you here a few days ago, he hasn't left you side since," Mercedes said expecting a smile out of Quinn but getting a scowl instead.

"Well, Mr. Sam was just leaving, weren't you Sam?" Quinn asked, looking at Mercedes, for the first time since she entered the room, briefly before looking back to Sam again.

Sam looked hurt; he face was lifeless, blank, and pale. Sam continued to stare at Quinn, before finally saying, "I guess so." He stood up and walked towards the door, he turned back before leaving and gave Quinn and apologetic look before exiting the room closing the door behind him.

Mercedes looked at Quinn who stared at the door in which Sam had just left, Quinn looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute now but she didn't. Daisy barked and Quinn drew her attention away from her puppy and smiled. She lifted her arms up to hold Daisy and Mercedes gave her the puppy.

Mercedes carefully sat down on the bed. "That was not wise Miss. Quinn," she briefly stated, looking out the window at the, now, destroyed plantation.

Quinn questioningly looked at her friend, but then she thought she knew what Mercedes was talking about, "what? Running after Daisy? I know it was stupid but I couldn't let her die in there," Quinn said hugging Daisy to her chest.

Mercedes shook her head, "I didn't mean that, I meant with Mr. Sam," Mercedes said looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn was confused, "with Sam? What do you mean I wasn't wise with Sam?" Quinn asked obviously confused.

Mercedes shifted on the bed, "he was here all of those three days you were asleep, day and night, he never left your side," Mercedes said watching Quinn's eyes soften and then go cold again.

"He left me, he led me on, I hate him," Quinn muttered coldly, not meeting Mercedes eyes, Quinn's eyes were a clear give away when she lied.

Mercedes shook her head, "no you don't Miss. Quinn," Mercedes said, he knew her well enough to know when she was lying, "and he came back, he took hell from the other soldiers when he stayed with you all night, but he didn't leave, he wasn't going to leave you again. Mercedes' eyes were serious, "he really loves you Miss. Quinn, and I know you love him too. Don't wait till he's gone to realize that, you never know when he could be taken from you, trust me."

Quinn knitted her eyebrows, "How would you know what it feels like?" Quinn questioned her best friend.

Mercedes sighed, "you probably don't remember, but his name was Matt, he came over from Africa a few years ago. We fell in love you know, I used to sneak out of the house at night and go to the plantation to see him. He said he was going to marry me someday and that he was going to get us to be free," Mercedes choked out, tears threatening to fall.

"Was?"Quinn asked, she had never seen her best friend so… broken.

"Matt wanted to be free, I told him it was too risky but he said that I didn't know how it was like to be free so I didn't understand. He told me that once he was free that he was going to come back for me, and he ran away. But he never came back, I don't even know where he is now, he could be dead but I wouldn't know," Mercedes said in a broken voice, tears were now falling from her eyes.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Quinn said hugging her best friend, but Mercedes soon pulled away.

"Don't be sorry Miss. Quinn; be thankful to have what you have. I never got a chance to be with Matt but you have a chance to be with Mr. Sam, yes it's a long shot but it's still possible," Mercedes said leaving Quinn frozen in her spot.

"I should go know, we have to make dinner. You know that the Yankees have taken over the plantation, and travel in especially hard now a days so it'll be a while since your parents get back," Mercedes said, but Quinn barely even heard, her mind was transfixed on Sam.

Quinn simply nodded and with that Mercedes left Quinn alone to her thoughts, as Daisy was already asleep. Quinn stood up and went over to her window to see a few Union soldiers hanging out and talking, she does not see Sam however. Her eyes search the entire plantation until she sees Sam, he's walking towards the stables, with a thin, short soldier following behind him.

Quinn quickly takes a bath and changes her clothes before running out of her room to the stables.

_SQ_

"Sam, wait up!" Artie called from behind Sam. Sam stopped walking and turned around putting on a brave face for Artie.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sam asked casually, trying not to sound like he just had his heart ripped out.

"Well, I can ask you the same thing, and I think I deserve an answer more than you," Artie joked, but then went serious, "this is like the first time I've seen you out of Quinn Fabray's bedroom in like 3 days, I mean she must've been a really close friend for you to stay there with her." Artie sounded sincere, understanding, and Sam didn't like lying to him.

"Umm… yeah, listen Artie, I trust you because you're the only friend I have on base so I am kind of hoping that you won't repeat a word of this to anyone else," Sam said seriously looking Artie straight in the eyes.

Artie just nodded, "yeah, sure man, what is it?" Artie asked curiously

"Quinn Fabray's not an old friend, she's more of a new companion," Sam said struggling to find the right words.

"New companion?" Artie asked confusedly.

"Look, man, she was in the woods crying that day I was on night patrol and I asked her what was wrong and let's just say our relationship started off from there," Sam said truthfully, but leaving out the good parts of course.

"So you two are like together? Was she even really asleep during these three days or were you two just… you know, doing it?" Artie asked almost innocently.

Sam turned around and gave him a look of disbelief, "no! We're not 'doing it', we just met each other and we're not even together, it's complicated," Sam said turning back around and walking towards the stables, not really wanting talk about Quinn anymore. Artie followed him, walking beside Sam.

"Well, starting a relationship between two people who were born enemies should be complicated," Artie said, not letting the topic go.

Sam sighed, "look man, I told her that we couldn't be together and took her home that day, I told her to do the things that would give her a full life. She got mad saying that I led her on broke her heart and all that, when I tried to explain it to her she just told me to leave, so I did," Sam explained to Artie who finally understood.

Artie didn't know what to say, he was never good with words or trying to make people feel better, "do you love her?" he blurted out, not really thinking before he said that.

Sam stopped straight in his tracks and faced Artie; he was at a loss of words. '_Do I love her? I barely know her, all I knew about her was her name, her lifestyle, her problems, her feelings; ok so maybe I do know almost everything about her, but love was a really strong word, was this feeling love? Is love when you hate yourself for making that person upset? Is love when you think about that person 24/7? Is love when you can't stand being away from that person? Yes, yes it is. I never felt this way about Rachel, maybe this feeling is love.' _Sam looked at Artie who was still waiting for an answer. Sam merely nodded; "yes I love her," He clearly stated turning back around and walking towards the stables, Artie again followed.

"Look, man I'm your friend, I'll support you no matter what you do about this," Artie said trying to be supportive, Sam turned around again.

"Thanks, Artie, it means a lot," he said as Artie nodded.

"You know I got to go help sharpen those swords, I'll see you later man," Artie said clapping him on the back and walking the other direction.

Sam sighed and continued walking, slowly, towards the stables. He wanted to get his horse and go for a ride; that always made him feel calm.

He finally got to the stables, about 15 minutes later, and before he could even enter he heard someone shout his name. Sam turned around to see Quinn Fabray, in a simple white dress, running towards him.

"Sam!" she called, running as fast as she could, her hair flying, she wouldn't stop until she was right in front of him.

"Quinn?" Sam asked confused, as she ran towards him so that she was three feet away from him, Quinn stopped and stood there in front of him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your bed resting?" Sam asked shock turning into concern.

Quinn smiled at his concern, "Yes I should but I have to tell you something," Quinn took a deep breath, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Sam gave her a reassuring look and she knew that it was now or never.

Sam just stood there waiting for her to say what she needed to say,_ 'it couldn't be that bad could it? What did she possibly have to say to him?' _

Quinn took a few more deep breaths before blurting out, "I love you."

Sam just looked at her, his face was blank, but his insides were shocked. He didn't move he didn't do anything; he just stood there staring at her. He felt giddy inside, he wanted to do a victory dance but he didn't move.

Quinn felt her confidence and self-esteem crash. _'He didn't say he loves me back! Mercedes was wrong, how could I have been so stupid?'_ Quinn's eyes felt hot and it wasn't long before tear started forming. "I knew it, I knew that you wouldn't feel the same way," she said turning around to leave.

Sam's mind snapped away from its flightiness and shock as her words hit him like a freight truck. He too knew that he had to say how he felt or he would lose her forever. Sam grabbed her hand as she was walking away and pulled her closer to him.

Quinn was confused, Sam face was just a few inches away from hers, and she didn't have any idea of what he was going to say or do.

"I love you too," Sam said smiling, watching Quinn face break out into a dazzling smile. Sam felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Quinn was practically flying inside. He said, he said he loved her and Quinn loved him. She was going to do whatever it takes for them to be together. Quinn put her hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulled his face towards hers crashing their lips together in a searing, passionate kiss.

Sam kissed her back with as much passion, it felt so good to have her lips against his, so right. His arms were wrapped around her waist and Quinn's were wrapped around his neck, Sam lifted her off the ground so that they were the same height and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam moved one of his hands and tangled in her luscious blonde hair, Quinn did the Sam pulling him closer. Sam's tongue traced Quinn's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she quickly granted. Their tongues were lashing against one another, battling for dominance.

The continued kissing and exploring each other's mouths for what seemed like forever, but then they both heard someone clear their throat and both Sam and Quinn froze. The pulled away their lips away from each other, though they were still in each other's embrace, and looked at the person who had just cleared their throat.

It was Artie, Sam and Quinn were both blushing like crazy and Sam set Quinn down on the ground and they untangle themselves from each other.

"Um… hey man," Sam said casually, like he just didn't have his tongue down Quinn Fabray's throat.

Artie merely laughed and walked over to Sam and Quinn, he held out his hand for Quinn to shake which she did. "Hi, I'm Artie; you must be the aforementioned Quinn Fabray. Sammy over here's got it bad for you," Artie said almost seriously.

Quinn laughed and Sam blushed redder, their relationship was finally a relationship, and they couldn't be happier about it.

**Their finally together! Yay! But this is definitely not near the end of the story, it's just getting started my fellow readers. I'll start working on the next chapter when i get at least 30 reviews.**

**R&R**


	8. Together

**I know i havent updated in like forever, but i have the flu so it was hard to write while ur entire body hurts.**

Quinn watched from her bedroom window as Sam and the other union soldiers were sitting around the camp fire in her backyard talking and laughing. Sam was sitting next to Artie, who had proved to be a real good friend after all. Most people around the plantation knew that Sam and Quinn were together but some were either too afraid to ask about it or were not sure yet, but it wasn't like they were hiding their love for one another. Quinn loved it, she had learned so much more about Sam over the time they've been spending together; and she was so open towards him, and she didn't ever have to hold anything back because she knew that he would never judge her. It wasn't as bad as she thought having the Yankees take over her plantation, they were much nicer than most people said they were and she had better access to Sam which always made her happy. Sure it was a little uncomfortable having all these soldiers invade your home but Quinn never did like a big house with barely anyone in it, she liked having people around.

Their relationship at this point in time was pretty serious although they hadn't made love yet it was something that Quinn always thought about. Whenever he was working with the other soldiers to lift heavy things, Quinn could practically see all those muscles flexing every time he moved; there was this one time where she thought that she was about this close to jumping on him was when he took his shirt off one really hot day when the captain had him move the heavy cannonballs around. Sam never pressured her though, they would spend hours on end at night making out on her bed but his hand would never stray below her neck or waist, he was a true gentlemen and Quinn loved that about him. She loved almost everything about Sam and she wouldn't shy away from telling him that, and Sam would tell her the same things.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door; it was almost 11 o'clock, who was at her door at this hour? "Come in!" Quinn called, and Mercedes opened her door and entered.

"You're still up Miss. Quinn?" Mercedes asked smiling, she was very happy for Quinn, Quinn had never been so happy than she was when she was with Sam. Mercedes was happy for Quinn, but this relationship would not set well with Quinn's parents and even though they weren't here now, they would be at some point in time.

Quinn chuckled, "yes, I'm still up," Quinn said looking back down at the soldiers. She would usually stay up until Sam would sneak away from camp and come into her bedroom and spend the night with her although they didn't do anything.

Mercedes laughed and walked out of the room after closing the door, leaving Quinn alone to her thoughts. Quinn yawned; she was pretty tired and was a little annoyed at Sam for taking so long to get up here. She didn't like sleeping without him her with her, and she barely spent any time with him anymore since his captain always had him running errands. The night was the only time she had him to herself. Quinn yawned again and slowly walked to the bed, laying down and closing her eyes sleep finally taking her.

_SQ_

Sam laughed along with Artie and Mike at something that Artie had just said when his thoughts trail to Quinn. He looks up at her window and sees the lights turned out and this confuses him, Quinn usually waited for him to come to her room but today she went to sleep that was so unlike her. He had no idea what time it was, "hey Artie what time is it?" Sam asked still looking at Quinn's window.

Artie noticed this, "it's almost 11 man, you better get up there to your pretty little girlfriend before she gets mad," Artie said looking at his pocket watch and smirking.

Sam could practically hear Artie's smirk, he laughed and got up, saying goodbye to his fellow soldiers he walked into the large house, quietly walking towards Quinn's room.

When he got there, he knocked lightly before opening the door to revel a sleeping Quinn laying on her bed, her back to him. Sam smiled and walked over to her bed and slipped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

"Quinn, Quinn wake up," Sam whispered watching Quinn stir and shift in his arms; she turned around to face him.

"You're late," she said, trying to be annoyed with him but that was hard to do with his face so close to hers.

"I'm sorry," Sam said rubbing her arms up and down, "I just kind of lost track of time," Sam gently kissed her forehead and Quinn melted into his chest.

"I missed you today, it's like we never see each other during the day, the captain always has you doing work," Quinn mumbled into his chest.

Sam ran his hand through her hair sighing, "I know, but tomorrow the captain's going to town to have a word with the confederate army general all day, so I don't have anything to do, you think that you might be able to entertain me tomorrow?" Sam said kissing her hair lovingly, hands roaming all over her back.

Quinn smiled and nodded, and then her earlier thought about making love popped into her mind. She looked up at Sam, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Quinn sighed, she was tired too, she snuggled deeper into his chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep in the safe embrace of Sam's arms.

_SQ_

The next morning Quinn woke up to the bright sunlight peaking through her curtains and hitting her face. She moaned and reached her hand to the other side of the bed, groaning when she didn't feel Sam next to her. Quinn opened her eyes to find Sam's note, on the bed beside her, the same place he always put his notes.

_Quinn,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, but I had to see off the captain before he goes off to meet with the confederates. But I'll come back, and this time I'll stay. Today's just you and me. We'll do what ever you want. You name it and we'll do it. I'll be back soon._

_Love, _

_Sam_

Quinn smiled at the note, she loved when she had some alone time with Sam, which was hard to come by these days. She knew that she and Sam had only known each other for about 1 month, but it seemed like so much more then that. It seemed like she knew him her entire life and she knew more then anything that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

Sighing, Quinn finally rolled out of bed. She took a quick bath and got dressed, thinking about what she wanted to do today while waiting for Sam.

_SQ_

Sam persistently listened to the captain as he warned the soldiers about being foolish and doing things that could hurt the union power. When it was all said and done, Sam and the other's bid Captain Shuster goodbye as he rode off towards town.

"Hey Sam!" called Artie who was with Mike and a few other soldiers, "we're gonna all go play this new ball game Mike told us about, you wanna come?"

Sam politely shook his head, "sorry guys, Quinn wanted to spend sometime together today," Sam said shamelessly. Everyone on this plantation knew that he and Quinn were together.

Artie laughed, "of course man, leave us for your girlfriend, we see how it works now," Artie joked, causing Sam and the others to laugh.

"Well she doesn't like that I spend my time with you guys all the time," Sam said humorously, turning around to gaze at Quinn's house.

Artie smiled and the others snickered, "Well you better go spend some quality time her today because Captain Shue's going to be working us pretty hard the next few days," Artie said as the others started throwing around the odd shaped, burgundy ball.

"Yeah, I know," Sam replied, watching the other's throw the ball around.

Artie steeped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder," good luck with your relationship man, I really hope it works out," Artie said intently.

Sam nodded, he and Quinn hadn't really talked about stuff like this but it was something that was always in the back of his mind. "Thanks man, I better get going," Sam said.

Artie nodded and they both went their separate ways.

Quinn quietly watched the clouds from her seat beside her window. She was dressed in a plain white dress that ended right above her knee; her hair was the way Sam liked it, down. She felt a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around her stomach. She smiled and leaned into Sam, earning herself a kiss on the forehead. Quinn turned around in her seat, facing Sam, a smile on her face.

"Hi," she said, looking up at him, the smile never leaving her face.

"Hi," Sam repeated stroking her cheek before sitting beside her. He held her hand as she spoke, "so what do want to do today?"

Quinn shrugged laying her head on his shoulder gazing into the landscape, "I don't know, how about we do what you want to do," Quinn suggested.

"Ok," Sam said getting up and kneeling in front of her, "I want to show you something." Sam offered her his hand and helped her up off the chair.

"What?" Quinn asked curiously, giggling as Sam led her towards the door.

"You'll see," Sam replied, leading her out of the house towards the stables, picnic basket in hand.

After about an hour of riding, Sam finally stopped the horse. He jumped down and helped Quinn down. Quinn looked around at where he had just brought her.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked still looking around trying to figure out where they were. It was only an hour away from her house and she's never seen this place ever in her life.

"In the woods," Sam said gesturing to wards the tall trees as he tied the horse to a tree and picked up the picnic basket.

"You brought me to the woods?" Quinn asked raising an eye playfully; she really didn't care where she was as long as it was with Sam.

Sam laughed, "yes this is the woods, but our journey doesn't end here," he said taking her hand and leading her a little further into the woods and pulling her into the bright sunlight peeking through the woods.

Quinn gasped, it was a meadow; a beautiful field filled with lilies all around, but there was a grass path leading to the center of the meadow which was a bare circle with just grass.

Quinn looked up at Sam who was watching her with a smile, "what is this place?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"I got lost when I left you that day, and I stumbled upon this meadow," he said taking her hand pulling her across the path to the center of the meadow, "I stayed here for a while before I went back to camp, it reminded me of you, so beautiful and peaceful."

Quinn blushed, and looked around them in awe. "How come I've never been here before?" Quinn said, more to herself then Sam. Sam spread the picnic blanket on the ground and Quinn sat on it, patting the spot next to her, looking up at him.

Sam sat down beside her and started taking out containers of food from the basket, "It's hard to find, you wouldn't expect such a beautiful meadow to be in the woods," Sam said opening the containers to revel two sandwiches, he took out 2 bottles of water and some grapes.

Quinn giggled and took one of the sandwiches, "this is so romantic," she said taking a bit out of her sandwich, watching Sam do the same.

After they finished eating, Sam and Quinn were lying on their backs looking up at the clouds, which was ironically how their day started.

Quinn sighed contently, laying her head on Sam's chest. "I love you," she said as his arms wrapped around her.

Sam smiled, even though they frequently told each other they loved ne another, it still felt so good to hear her say those words. "I love you," Sam said kissing her hair and rubbing her back.

Quinn closed her eyes smiling. She loved Sam, and he loved her, the world around them might be total chaos, but they were in peace.

After about 15 minutes of lying there together, Sam was convinced Quinn was asleep before she spoke. "Is that a lake?" Quinn asked pointing to her left, where a small pond stood quietly.

Sam looked to his left, "yea, it's a pond," he said surprised when Quinn stood up and held her hand out to him.

"I want to go swimming," she said grinning. Sam took her hand and stood up.

"What?" he laughed, amused at Quinn's ambition, "do you even know how to swim?"

Quinn shrugged, "when you're the daughter of Russell Fabray you don't really get out much, and because I don't know how to swim that means you're going to have to rescue me," Quinn said smirking.

"What do you-?" Sam was cut off when Quinn let go of his hand and ran towards the pond, kicking off her shoes and jumping in feet first.

"Quinn!" Sam called terror in his voice. He quickly took off his shoes and jacket and jumped in after her. Sam paddled around the water looking for Quinn when she emerged panting. Sam quickly swam over to her and held her tightly making sure that she wasn't able to drown.

"Don't do that to me," Sam said seriously, "you could've drowned!"

Quinn laughed, "I could have, but my hero saved me," she said wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling his face towards her, she gave him a wet opened-mouth kiss. Sam kissed her back, his tongue pressed against her in an almost lazy fashion. Quinn smiled against his lips and finally broke away for air.

"Let's out of here," Quinn said realizing that it was almost nighttime and if she wanted this day to end on a blissful note she had to take her chances.

Quinn leaned her head against Sam's shoulder as he directed the horse back to Quinn's house. Sam smiled, the thought that this beautiful girl was actually his, hadn't really sunk in yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked, running her hand over Sam's arm. They were close to her house and Sam had slowed down the horse, carefully directing it to her house.

"You," Sam said briefly turning his head and smiling at her. Quinn blushed, hoping that Sam couldn't see her, but she didn't really have much to hide from him. These past few weeks, they've pretty much gotten to know each other up and down, backwards and forewords, upside down and right side up. There was only one thing to get out of the way. But the reality was that they couldn't be together and someday he would have to leave, the idea of Sam leaving hurt.

"We're here," Sam said jumping off the horse and breaking Quinn's train of thought. He reached for Quinn and slowly eased her down but she clung to him.

"I don't want you to leave," Quinn sobbed into his neck, her arms tight around his neck.

Sam was surprised, but he quickly held Quinn and whispered in her ear, "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you again," Sam whispered and rubbed her back.

Quinn pulled away to look at him, honesty and love shining in his eyes. "I love you," she said caressing his face.

"And I love you," Sam said smiling at her. Quinn bit her lip and pulled Sam towards her, crushing their lips together.

Sam was surprised, but happy. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn broke away the kiss and took the reins of the horse from Sam and handed them to the stable boy who was watching them from behind the door.

"Let's get out of here," she said pulling Sam with her to the house.

Once they were in, she quickly shut the door and ran up the stairs with Sam following after her. Sam didn't really know what to expect, but when Quinn pulled him into her room and slammed him against the closed door and started kissing him and tugging at his shirt, Sam understood her intention. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at her sincerely.

"Are you sure about this Quinn?" Sam asked seriously. He dreamed that something like this would happen, but now that it was, he was somewhat reluctant.

"I've never been more sure about anything else Sam," she whispered pressing her forehead against his, "I want you."

That was all Sam needed to hear. He turned them around, pressing her to the door, and started kissing her passionately. Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress exposing her thighs. She took her right hand and locked the door without breaking off their kiss. They continued kissing for a moment longer, not going any further. They both wanted to take their time; they had all night and the intended on making the most of their first time.

Finally Quinn got bored of this just kissing. She slowly let her feet fall to the ground and she pushed him towards her bed. Sam felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and Quinn pushed him down. He fell on the soft linen sheets of her bed and watched her as she climbed on top of him, straddling him.

Their lips find each other instantly as their tongues continue their battle for dominance. Sam rolled them over, so he could be on top. He trailed his lips from her face to her neck and he started kissing her neck, sucking gently. Quinn quickly unbuttoned Sam's shirt and within an instant, his shirt came off. Her hand attacked every inch of his body; she her hand up and down his muscular chest and firm stomach, his skin so hot. Sam lips went lower, kissing her collarbone, causing Quinn to let out the first moan.

Sam lips came in contact with her dress and he looked up at Quinn, his eyes asking permission to take off her dress. Quinn smiled and quickly nodded.

Sam fumbled over the zipper of her dress and Quinn giggled at his nervousness. She propped herself up on her elbows and assisted Sam in taking off her dress. They undid the zipper and her dress loosened around the neckline. Sam leaned up to kiss Quinn's lips. Quinn fell back onto the pillows.

"I love you," he said before pushing the dress down so that it was bunched up around her hips. Sam looked at Quinn's body; he was like a deer caught in headlights. Quinn felt blush rising to her face as Sam stared at her.

"What?" Quinn asked, her face as red as a tomato.

Sam shook his head, and kissed her again. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her lips. Quinn blushed deeper, which she thought was impossible.

Sam tore his lips away from Quinn's and started kissing her neck. He sucked on her soft skin, biting occasionally, but gently. Quinn gasped as Sam trailed his lips down to her collar bone and then to the middle of her breasts. Sam smiled at her reaction he reached his hands up to remove her undergarment.

"Do you want me to?" Sam asked looking into Quinn's eyes as she nodded.

"Yes," she said, desperate to feel his hands on her. Sam swiftly removed her undergarment and stared at her again, just like he had a few moments ago, but more distinctively this time. He brought his hands up to her breasts and they hovered over them.

"Quinn?" Sam asked permission. Quinn quickly nodded and Sam hands firmly captured her breasts in his hands. Quinn moaned loudly, and Sam chuckled at her reaction. His hands felt so good on her, they were rough but gentle and they felt so good. Sam continued kneading her chest; he placed her nipples between her middle and index finger and rubbed the tips with his tongue.

Quinn made a sound that was between a moan and a whimper. Sam lifted one of his hands from her breast and replaced it with his mouth. "Sam!" Quinn gasped as his lips roamed all over her breast. Sam was pleased with her reaction and he replaced his lips with his tongue. Quinn continued to gasp and moan as Sam continued to please her with his mouth and hands.

After several minutes of Sam kissing all over her breasts, her stomach, her neck, and her face; Quinn felt Sam's erection through his pants and she reached down to take off. She quickly took them off and Sam assisted her in pulling them off.

Quinn rolled them over so that she was on top and crushed her mouth to Sam's kissing him passionately; she shook her dress off in the process. She trailed kisses down his body, just like he did her. Sam moaned, loving the way her soft lips trailed butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach. She kissed down his muscular chest, sometimes with her tongue or teeth. Her lips reached down to the waistband of his undershorts and she sat up, looking at him before she pulled them off.

She looked down at his hard member in awe. Sam watched her as she eyed his groin and he gave a little laugh before flipping them around again so that he was straddling her. He looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her, their chests pressed together.

"I love you so much Sam," Quinn whispered as Sam kissed her.

"I love you too. So, so much," Sam whispered back. The rest of the room was quiet besides their heavy breathing, moans, and gasps. Sam hands grazed Quinn's body and he reached her underwear, he looked up at her, again asking to take them off. Quinn nodded hurriedly wanting to get them off.

Sam pulled off her underwear and looked at her again, this time completely naked. "You're so beautiful," he said before kissing her thighs.

Quinn moaned as Sam kissed her thighs. Sam was happy with her reaction and he decided to try something. He trailed his lips up to her sensitive skin and kissed her, hot, wet flesh. Quinn whimpered as his tongue made contact with her susceptible skin.

"Sam!" Quinn screamed, she never was so out of control, but this was something totally different.

Sam continued to slide his tongue up and down her slits, and when his tongue entered her Quinn let out a high-pitched scream. Sam lifted his face and kissed her lips, caressing her thighs with his hands. She wrapped her fingers around his member, caressing it softly. Sam doesn't stop kissing her. However, as he hand moved up and down his shaft, Quinn could feel that his focus drifts. Satisfied by his reaction, she speeds up the rhythm. Now he had to stop kissing her. He was now breathing hard and moaning.

"God, Quinn," Sam moaned, she removed her hand trailed it up his body. She pulled his face to her and met their lips together once again.

"I'm ready Sam," she said breaking off their kiss and looking into his eyes. Sam nodded and put his hands on her hips.

"You know, I've never done this before," Sam laughed, Quinn smiled at his shyness.

"Neither have I," Quinn said looking down; Sam looked at her and lifted her chin up and put a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he said readjusting himself. Sam thrust into her slowly, he was careful, but soon he forgot all about his doubts, and was completely overtaken by the magnificent bliss and ecstasy of their connection. Quinn ran her hands all over his body, continuing to tremble under him. Sam kept going faster, he watching her eyes closely to make sure that he wasn't doing too much or pushing in too hard. Quinn wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, begging him to go faster and harder.

Sam was almost there, and he could tell from her face that Quinn was too.

He sucked on her neck and moved his lips down to her chest, felling her walls clench around him tightly. Quinn let out the deepest moan yet, she had never felt so alive in her entire life.

They both came at the same time. Panting and breathless, Sam rolled off of her and lay beside Quinn, pulling her on top of him. Quinn tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," Sam whispered after awhile, making Quinn smile. She had never felt more loved in her entire life, and she doubted that she ever would feel more loved by anyone else.

"I love you too," Quinn said, and together they fell asleep, peaceful and loved.

**Steamy right. i loved it. tell me what you think. i'm totally open to suggestions so feel free to leave one. I'll start on the new chapter as soon as i get 38 reviews. **


	9. Fears

July came sooner then it was expected. It had been a full 3 months since Quinn had meet Sam, 2 months since they admitted their love for each other, and about 1 month since they had first made love. Things were going well for them; life was good. Quinn's parents were still out of town, but they would be home soon. It wouldn't be a pretty sight but Quinn would tell them that she didn't want to marry Puck or anyone of those other men, she wanted Sam. Her parents would be furious, they would yell and scream, but Quinn thought that she would be able to survive it; for her and Sam she could survive anything.

Today she and Mercedes were taking a walk in the fields, while the soldiers were setting up camp by the river, in case of an unexpected attack. Quinn worried about the potential attacks that Sam had told her about, she knew that she still was a southern girl, but these men were trying to kill the man she loved and she wanted them gone as soon as possible.

"Do you think we're going to have an attack soon?" Quinn asked Mercedes, who was looking straight ahead at the endless plantation.

"I don't know Miss. Quinn, I hope not, but I over heard the captain saying that the confederates have been pressuring through the navy," Mercedes said watching Quinn's scared reaction, "but don't worry, I'm sure its going to be alright. I mean they won't hurt us."

"But what about Sam?" Quinn asked stopping and looking at Mercedes who sighed.

"Ms. Quinn, Mr. Sam will be okay, he's a very good soldier," Mercedes tried to reassure Quinn, who shook her head.

"I'm scared," she admitted, starting to walk again.

"We all are, but we have to be confident that we'll be ok," Mercedes said following her, Quinn thought about that for a while and nodded, but she wasn't so sure.

Quinn didn't know what she would do if something happened to Sam; she wouldn't be able to cope. It would take away every bit of her spirit if Sam got hurt or worse… Quinn shook her head back to reality and continued to walk with Mercedes, not wanting to think about this.

Quinn smiled at the little children who were playing behind the church. Today was Sunday, and even though she wasn't the most righteous girl in town, she wanted people to think she was and church helped her keep her mind off of the recent worries that were taking place in her mind. Quinn walked through the widely open doors and sat down in the back of the church, hoping to not get noticed. She hadn't really kept in contact with anyone from town after the Yankees had invaded her father's land. She really hoped she could get out of here without getting noticed.

Quinn listened intently to the priest as he talked about the deep sin of desire. This made Quinn blush a deep red, she felt like the priest was speaking directly to her but he wasn't even looking her way. Quinn looked down at her hands; she had slept with a man before they were married. That was probably the biggest sin she could commit at her age. She had always been a good catholic, coming to church every Sunday, reading the bible, rarely lying; but she had made love to a man while an unmarried woman. She didn't want to admit that making love to Sam was a mistake, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. No, it wasn't a mistake, but it wasn't right.

If her parents ever found out they would disown her for sure. Her innocence was gone, she was no longer an untouched virgin, she was a woman and a little part of her felt a little good about it. She and Sam had made love about a week ago, and they had made love about 10 times during that time and she had never once felt guilty about it before but now she felt dirty and indulgenced. She had lost her virtue, and had taken Sam's along with it. But every time she saw his face, she didn't regret anything anymore, she never really regretted it, but she didn't even feel guilty anymore. Smiling at the memory of Sam, Quinn knew that she was going to marry him someday and that all of this wouldn't be an issue any more.

As Quinn tried to sort out her head the priest had finished talking and everyone was now silently praying to the lord.

….

Quinn ducked her head to make sure she couldn't be seen, but it was too late. "Quinn!" Santana Lopez called, ushering a couple of other girls along with her towards Quinn.

Quinn sighed and put on a fake smile, there was a time when she and Santana were best friends but that had changed long ago. Santana had become self-obsessed and had starting competing with Quinn for everything, and Quinn didn't like that, Santana as usual was oblivious towards her feelings. "Santana!" Quinn said with fake excitement as the olive-skinned girl hugged her.

"Quinn, it's been too long, how've you been? I heard the Yankees have invaded your land, that must be horrible," Santana said with a small smirk, which would've been frequently unnoticeable but Quinn caught it. Of course Santana was delighted that Quinn's father's land had been invaded by the Yankees, her father, who owned the only other plantation in town was always deemed lower than her father and Santana hated that.

"Oh, it's been okay," Quinn said playing along with Santana's fake concern for her. Beside Santana was Brittany, who was also Quinn's friend but after Santana turned on her, so did Brittany who did everything Santana told her to do.

"Oh, really? Well you'll never believe what I heard?" Santana said again with fake concern that anyone with a brain could see right through, "I heard that you were spending the night with some of the soldiers. Must be a nasty rumor right?"

Brittany and the other girl snickered while Santana gave Quinn a fake sympathetic look. Quinn looked at Santana and if looks could kill Santana would be dead right there. " Well, I'm sure the men you're with like to tell you stories like those while they please you don't they," Quinn said tired of playing this pathetic game with her. The girls behind Santana gasped and Santana gave her the death glare. After awhile Santana just laughed.

"Well, Quinn didn't think you had it in you, but after Noah Puckerman raped you at one of your own parties, I guess you get vice," Santana said walking out if the church. Quinn was shocked. _How did Santana know about that?_ They only person her had told was Sam and she knew that he hadn't told a soul. Then it hit her.

She ran after Santana, out of the church. "You're plan didn't work you know. Puck never raped me, I got away," Quinn yelled after Santana who whipped around.

"My plan?" Santana said in disbelief, "you think it was my plan to have Noah Puckerman sleep with you? So what he can wed _you_?"

Quinn looked at her as Santana stormed towards her. "You listen to me Quinn Fabray, I know your with one of those soldiers, and you probably think you'll live happily ever after with them," Santana spat in her face, "you better be best that I haven't stolen him away from you, I'm sure he'd come running to me as soon as I show the slightest bit of interest in him."

Quinn shook her head _what else did Santana know?_ "you're wrong. He loves me, and I love him. You can't take that away," Quinn said with hot, watery eyes.

Santana laughed, "he _loves _you? Well wake up princess, he doesn't love you, and your never going to end up with him, he's going to end up dying in this war!" Santana said watching Quinn freeze, she knew she had hit a sensitive spot. Santana smirked and walked away, but not before the big blow was hit. Quinn just stood there frozen in her spot.

_ SQ_

That night Quinn fell asleep late. She had eventually ran home crying from the church, she spent her entire afternoon locked up in her room crying her eyes out, but eventually sleep took her over. Usually she couldn't sleep without Sam, but after a day like today, Quinn was exhausted.

Sam came in a few moments after she had fallen asleep. It had been a long day of strategizing and light training, the captain had told them that General McDowell, who was in charge of these specific forces, wanted to attack General Beauregard's troops who were stationed right outside of Manassas Junction, Virginia, near the Bull Run River. The captain said that the confederate army was small and inexperienced so that they should win that battle easily, but, even though Sam didn't say anything, he knew that their army was just as inexperienced.

Of course he wasn't going to tell Quinn any of this before it was absolutely necessary. They had decided to attack in late July and that gave Sam a few weeks to try and soften her up a little. But that was going to be challenge, Quinn was hard headed and stubborn, she yell and be upset but this was out of Sam's hands.

He cautiously entered her room afraid she had already heard about the attack, even though it was top secret, and was going to lash out on him. But when he saw Quinn's petite figure curled up on her bed, sleeping peacefully, his heart melted immediately. Sam quietly walked over to her and lightly kissed her on the forehead, not trying to wake her, but just trying to let her know that he was here.

But that was unsuccessful, because as soon as Quinn felt his soft, warm lips on her skin, her eyes quickly snapped open. She smiled when she saw Sam in front of her, she had just woken up from a horrible dream about Sam getting killed in the war and she was terrified. Sam saw that her eyes were red and puffy and that worried him; she had been crying.

"Sam," Quinn whispered, lifting her arms up, still laying on the bed, for Sam to hug her. Sam smiled at her; he took of his jacket and gently fell into her arms. He was leaning down to hug her, as she was still lying on the bed. Quinn had her arms wrapped tightly around Sam's neck and her face pressed into the crook of his neck. Sam shifted a little uncomfortably in her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding himself up with his hands. Quinn felt Sam's uncomfortable position and she pulled all of him on top of her, not wanting to let go of him tonight.

Sam chuckled lightly on top of her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, "I love you," he whispered against her hair. Quinn, whose face was still pressed into the crook of his neck, let silent tears fall down her face to his skin, not caring anymore about being confident and strong around him.

Sam felt tears on his skin and pulled back a little to look at Quinn's tear filled face, her eyes redder than before. Sam was surprised and a little worried at the same time, "Quinn? What's wrong?" Sam asked kissing away her tears and gently caressing her face.

Quinn continued to cry, "I-I'm sc-scared Sam" Quinn said through her tears. Sam just looked at her. He had no idea what was going on, he hoped it had nothing to do with the war; he hated seeing her like this.

Sam tired to sit up, but Quinn tightened her hold on his neck and pulled him down. "Quinn talk to me, tell me what's wrong so that I can help you," Sam said holding her face in his hands, making her look at him.

Quinn sniffed, "I'm scared be-because you're going to leave me Sam," she said, a whole new wave of tears flowing through her. Sam just looked at her confused as she burst into tears.

"What are you talking about Quinn, I'm never going to leave you," Sam reassured her, unsure if she was referring to the war or not.

Quinn just shook her head, "you won't have a choice Sam, the war's going to take you away from me, you could get seriously hurt or-or e-even k-killed. We're never going to have a chance to properly be together" Quinn said pressing her face into the crook of his neck and holding on to him as if her life depended on it, and in some ways it did.

Sam sighed, he should have known she was talking about this the moment she started crying but he wanted to be sure, "nothing's going to happen to me Quinn," Sam reassured her wiping away her tears, "I'm going to come back to you safe and sound, I won't let anything separate us," Sam flipped them over so that she was on top of him.

Quinn looked at him; the love and determination in his eyes, made her feel a little better. She propped her self up on her hands so that their faces were in line with on another, "I love you, Sam," she said before pressing her lips against his in a soft passionate kiss. Sam tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her back, before pulling away just a little to talk to her.

"Are you ok now?" Sam asked running his hands over her body, his warm breath washing over her face. Quinn stroked his cheek, and gave him a small smile.

"You make me so happy," she said pressing her forehead against his, pressing her lips to his again in a soft kiss.

"It's going to be okay, Quinn," Sam said after they pulled away, "I won't let anything happen to you or me." Quinn smiled, for real this time. She loved Sam so much; he always knew what to say. "But you have to tell me what brought this on. You were fine yesterday," he said kissing her cheek.

Quinn looked down and sighed, "News travels Sam, people talk and they were talking about you guys relocating to fight bigger more powerful armies. It wasn't long before I heard." Quinn said nuzzling her face in his neck.

"But why were you crying? You should have talked to me before you started crying about some rumor. You're not telling me something Quinn," Sam said bringing Quinn up to face him.

"Because I went to church today and Santana Lopez and I got into a fight and she said some things and she said that you were going to die. When someone says it to you it seems more real, Sam!" Quinn said a fresh wave of tears falling from her eyes.

Sam shook his head, "no, no, that's not going to happen sweetheart," Sam said trying to calm her " I promise, nothing is going to happen to me, I won't let anyone take me away from you, I promise."

Quinn just buried her face in Sam's chest, her body shaking. Sam just hugged her, whispering soothing words to her. They eventually feel asleep, with her on top of him; wrapped in each other's arms.

_ SQ_

The next morning Quinn woke up to find herself still wrapped up in Sam's arms. She smiled, Sam was usually gone by the time she woke up every morning, but he had stayed today, probably because of her emotional breakdown last night.

She kissed him lightly, watching as he stirred and finally opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Good morning, Quinn," Sam said studying her face, making sure that she was okay after last night. Quinn smiled at him and gave him another peck on the lips,

"Good morning my love," she said sighing as he rubbed her back.

"So, uh… are you alright. You know after last night?" Sam asked as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Quinn just nodded and brought herself up to face Sam, you know you really shouldn't have stayed, I'm fine. They'll probably be wondering where you are," she said guiltily, hoping he didn't get in too much trouble for staying with her.

"No, its okay. Everyone probably knows that I'm with you," Sam said stroking her hair, "but it is getting late, I should probably go now that I know you're ok."

Quinn didn't like that Sam had to leave, she wanted to stay in his arms longer, but she knew that he had to go, "alright," she said.

Sam flipped them around, so that he was on top and pressed his lips to hers passionately. Quinn smiled, and kissed him back, her hand going to the nape of his neck. Sam sighed against her mouth and too soon for either of their liking, he pulled away.

"I really should go, before you force me to stay here," Sam said smiling, he pecked her lips one more time and got up, he put on his jacket and turned to Quinn one last time before he would leave. "I love you," he said before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

Quinn eventually did get out of bed; she cleaned up and went down stairs to be greeted by an anxious Mercedes.

"Good morning Mercedes," Quinn said studying her best friend's uneasy face, "what's wrong?"

"Miss. Quinn your parents are back."


	10. They're Back

**This chapter is probably one of the most dramatic ones in this story. Enjoy!**

"What?" Quinn said, looking at Mercedes as if she had two heads, "what do you mean they're 'back'?"

"They came home last night Miss. Quinn" Mercedes said quietly, "they should be down for breakfast in a few minutes."

"What?" Quinn repeated, her mind was slow processing what Mercedes had just said. 'Her parents were back? What was she going to do? They didn't know about Sam, was she going to tell them? Of course she wasn't, but how were they going to be together? What was she going to do?' Quinn thought, her mind racing 1000 miles per hour.

"Miss, Quinn?" Mercedes asked to her friend who looked unconscious at the moment, "are you alright?"

Quinn snapped back to reality and nodded, "where are they now?" she asked trying to calm down.

"Upstairs, but they'll come down in not so long," Mercedes said, wiping the table, not looking at Quinn.

Quinn tried to keep a straight face. She was strong, she could deal with her parents; they were obviously not going to like the fact that she was with Sam, but what's the worse that could happen, them forbidding her to see him again? She would just run away with him. Yes, she would leave everything behind for one Sam Evans. She would do anything for him; and she knew that he would do anything for her. Maybe they could go live in Ohio, where he's from; maybe in a nice northern cottage, not too bid, but not too small, either. And they would be married, maybe even with a few kids, happy and healthy; and safe, with no fears of ever being apart.

Quinn's daydream was interrupted by her mother's shriek.

"Quinny!" she screamed, running over to her only daughter and throwing her arms around her, "oh my goodness, it's been too long. I've missed you terribly in Richmond." Judy was sobbing into Quinn's shoulder, "can you believe what has happened? I'm so sorry that you had to deal with all of this on your own, Quinny. I would've come earlier, but I just got caught up."

'Yes, she got caught up all right, probably at the gossip table with wine, and god knows who,' Quinn thought to her self and she patted her mother's back.

"I know, mother, I know," Quinn said, muffled in her mother's embrace.

"Oh, you're father's upstairs, he'll be so happy to see you too," Judy said finally letting Quinn go, "I'll go get him." She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Quinn standing there horrified.

Sure seeing her parents wasn't all that bad, she hadn't really missed the though. She turned around seeing Mercedes had already retreated to the kitchen, probably to serve breakfast. Quinn sighed and sat down on one of the dining chairs with a huff. Quinn was never great at lying, she had been raised and taught to never lie, and did she hardly ever. How was she going to tell her parents about Sam? She had to pick the right time; not just blurt it out, she had to catch them at the right moment.

"Aww, there's my girl," Russell Fabray's voice boomed from the stairs. Quinn turned around and plastered a smile on her face; she had to come off, happy and convincing.

"Father!" she fake- exclaimed getting up from her chair and walking towards her father, where she was enveloped in his large arms.

"It's so good to see you again my darling, Washington was a dozy experience, and I missed you're bright spirit the most," her father said letting her go and looking at her face. Quinn fake smiled again, her parents were trying to flatter her so they could get something in return, obviously.

"Thank you, father," Quinn said playing coy, but she knew that they wanted something from her or of her to do.

"Let's have some breakfast, shall we," Russell said gesturing over to the now full dining table, Russell went and sat down followed by Judy; Quinn shuffled her feet after them, not really in the mood for any food.

"So, Quinny, tell us; how've the Yankees been? They didn't steal anything did they?" he mother asked, taking a sip of her juice.

Quinn shook her head, her stomach feeling slightly queasy, seeing all the food. "They've been honorable mother," she said defending Sam and the other soldiers, who have been nothing but kind to her and the other slaves ever since they arrived, "they've been rather kind and considerate."

"Is that so?" Russell said swallowing the large bight of bread he had just bitten, "I heard the Yankees in Mr. Reynolds plantation in Alabama have torn up the entire plantation and killed all the crops," Russell plopped another piece of bread into his mouth after spreading it with a massive amount of butter.

"How're our crops doing, by the way, Quinny?" Judy said eating her eggs with a fork.

"They've been destroyed, but not by the Yankees," Quinn said taking a small sip of water, although that didn't feel good either, "the confederates attacked the Yankees on our land and fought them, they would eventually loose many men however," Quinn shook her head in fake disappointment. She didn't like the confederates, they were obnoxious and rude, and she didn't like them at all.

"Isn't that disappointing," Russell said, "you know I hear the war hasn't even really begun, the most is still yet to be done," he took a sip from his goblet and smiled at Quinn. Russell then looked at Judy, who gave him a knowing look and then he turned back to his only daughter.

"Quinny, we have something to tell you," her father said cautiously, Quinn was confused, what could they possibly have to tell her?

"With the Yankees on our land, there isn't much money coming in darling," her mother continued, looking at Quinn, as was her father.

"That's terrible," was all Quinn could think of saying at this point.

"We, need the money Quinn, we have debts we need to pay the cotton agents and they want the money now," her father said shamelessly, which surprised Quinn; her father was a proud man and rarely should any sign of weakness.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked looking back and forth from her mother to her father, looking for any kind of indication of what they were trying to say.

"Quinny," her mother said in a calm soothing voice, "in order for us to pay off our debt, we… we need you to marry Noah Puckerman."

The words hit Quinn like a freight train, going at a million miles per hour. "What!" she nearly screamed, standing up from her chair and staring at her parents.

"Listen, Quinny, Noah's father has money and if you were to marry him, what's his would be also yours; then you could loan us the money needed to pay off the debt and we promise to pay you back as soon as the war ends," her father rationalized.

Quinn shook her head furiously, "no," she simply answered.

"No?" her mother questioned, "you're going to let out family name be besmirched? We'll have to work in sweat shops to make up the money, can you imagine, watching our fine things auctioned away for money?" Judy put her hand over her moth, as if to stop from crying.

"I'm sorry, mother, father; but I'm not going to marry Noah Puckerman," she said in a final tone.

"Why not Quinny?" Russell asked, "Noah's rich, good looking, I'm sure he's not a bad guy; he's perfect for you."

"Perfect for me?" Quinn shrieked, she was mad know; she was going to give her parents a piece of her mind. "How could you two possibly know who's 'perfect' for me? Did you know that the aforementioned 'perfect guy' Noah Puckerman tried to rape me at the suitor party before the war? Yes, he did, he tried but I got away. I didn't just go out to ride my horse that late at night!" she spat at her bewildered parents' faces. "I'm not marrying Noah Puckerman, or anyone else of your choosing! I don't care about our family name, and I would be more than happy to see that ugly $1000 painting be auctioned away for money because of your foolishness!" Quinn pointed at the painting above her mothers head.

Her parents just sat there shocked. They couldn't believe what had just come out of their daughter's mouth. They were speechless, but eventually Judy was the first to speak.

"Quinn Celeste Fabray! How dare you speak to us that way? We are your parents and you are to obey what ever order we give you," Judy said staring daggers into her daughter's eyes, but Quinn didn't even flinch, "Mr. Puckerman was not in his right mind that night, he had too much to drink, and you are to marry him." Judy's tone was sharp, but Quinn wasn't even scared.

"Well mother, I'm afraid you have to find another wife for Mr. Puckerman, because I'm not marrying him," Quinn snapped back at her mother.

"Quinn," her father spoke for the first time since Quinn's outburst, "You are to marry Mr. Puckerman, or you are no daughter of mine; I will forbid you from my house." Russell wasn't actually serious, he was hoping to scare his daughter so she would marry Noah, but Quinn didn't even look surprised.

"Fine," Quinn said astounding both her parents, "I guess, this is goodbye than mother, father," Quinn nodded to both of them and ran out of the house, and towards the military base. Not even looking back.

_SQ_

"Sam!" Artie called as Sam cleaned up the camp fire. Sam turned around to find Artie jogging towards him.

"Did you hear?" Artie asked and Sam just looked at him confused, Artie looked worried. What was he talking about?

"No, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Their back," Artie said and Sam just stared at him, "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, Quinn's parents."

Sam immediately understood. Quinn's parents were back. He was instantly apprehensive, was Quinn okay? Where was she? He couldn't just go back to her room; he couldn't even be close to her since her parents were back. They'd never really discussed this, but Sam had definitely thought about their future. Where were they going? He wanted to mart Quinn, if he survived this war. But her life wasn't that simple, and he knew it. He had no doubt in his mind that she loved him, but her parents were never going to agree on him marrying her; heck if they knew that Quinn and him were even friends they would be furious. The way Quinn spoke of her parents, Sam knew that they were not the most considerate of people. Did they even know what love was? Quinn had told him that their marriage was arranged, they barely knew each other when they got married.

"Sam, are you okay?" Artie asked disturbing Sam from his thoughts. Sam hadn't moved for a long time and Artie was concerned for his friend.

"Huh?" Sam said looking at Artie, and then did his current situation come back to him. "Oh, yeah I'm okay, I little nervous though," Sam replied truthfully. He was a lot more than nervous but he needed to keep calm. Quinn was probably dealing with her parents at this current moment in time; he needed to be strong, for her.

"Abrams!" Captain Shuester called from distance.

Artie whipped around in the direction of his voice, and then looked back at Sam, "I should go, but if you need anything, I'm here for you, okay?" Artie said reassuringly.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said watching Artie jog over to the captain.

Sam sat down in one of the wood seats around the turned out camp fire, his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

Just then he heard someone yelling his name. "Sam!" Quinn yelled looking everywhere for her boyfriend. She had run to the military camp sight, and started screaming Sam's name, tired of running.

Sam jumped up, out if his seat, and he whipped around to the direction of her voice. "Quinn?" he called, looking around for her.

As soon as she heard his voice, she ran in the direction of his voice and calmed down a little when she was in his strong embrace.

Sam wrapped his arms around her small frame tightly, burying his face in her hair. Quinn arms were like vice grips around his neck; holding on to him for dear life. Quinn jumped us onto his torso, her legs tired of running.

"Quinn…" Sam whispered against her shoulder, pulling back to see her face, but still holding her tightly. She had been crying, her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were red. "Quinn, love, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

Quinn just shook her head and buried her head into Sam's neck. She didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted him to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay.

And that he did, they eventually sat down on the seat Sam had been on earlier; she curled up in his lap, crying into his neck. Sam just held her and rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay," Sam whispered in her ear, even though he wasn't quite sure what 'it' was.

They sat like that for a while, neither of them saying a word. After what seemed like hours they both heard someone calling Quinn's name. "Quinn! Quinn Celeste Fabray you come here this instance!" it was Russell Fabray. Quinn shook violently in Sam's arms when she heard her father's voice.

Sam looked over at the distance of the voice and held on to Quinn tighter; as if he could keep anything from separating them. The voice was getting closer and Sam stood up, pulling Quinn up with him.

"Come on," he said leading her towards the woods, away from her father's voice. Quinn obediently followed, not caring where he took her, just that they would be together was reason enough for her to move her feet. They went deeper and deeper into the woods and soon her father's voice was barely able to be heard.

Sam turned around to face Quinn who was looking at him with such intensity that it shook Sam to his core. "Sam," Quinn spoke for the first time. She just looked at him, it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around her; guarding her from all the dangers and struggles they would face these next few days.

"Shh… it's okay; you're safe; you're alright," Sam whispered in her ear, rocking Quinn back and forth, trying his best to comfort her.

Quinn pulled back to look at Sam, but she didn't let him go. "Sam, they- they want me to ma-marry Noah Puckerman," she said barely getting the words off her tongue. Sam just rubbed her back, his anger rising; how dare they choose her husband for her?

"They need money… Sam, and- and they want m-me to ma-marry Puck so they can get money from h-him," Quinn barely finished speaking before she burst into tears and fell into Sam's waiting, strong, protecting arms.

"Its okay, Quinn; I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Sam said kissing her hair reassuring her, but he wasn't so sure himself. How was he going to protect her, if he was going to leave her in a few weeks?

Quinn just shook her head, "run away with me Sam," she said seriously looking deep into his blue eyes. Sam just stared at her, was she serious?

"Quinn, I would run away with you in the blink of an eye, but are you sure that is what you want?" Sam asked looking down at her, trying to read her expression. At first it was neutral, but then it was hurt, and then anger.

"What do you mean that's not what I want?" she said, a little harsher than she meant to, "I want to be with you Sam! They're not going to stop until they get what the want," she referred to her parents, pulling out of his embrace.

"I know that Quinn, but running away is-" Sam said before being cut off by Quinn. He tired to reach for her, but she shied away.

"You don't want to run away with me?" Quinn asked, her expression was know hurt. Most of the time Sam found it difficult to read Quinn, but not today, today she was a clear as an open book.

"Of course I do, Quinn! How can you even suggest otherwise?" Sam asked shocked she had said that.

"Then let's go then, what are you waiting of then?" she asked not understanding him at all.

"Quinn, we can't just leave, we have to sit down and think about this. Come here," he said holding out his arms for her; she was slightly hesitant but eventually gave in and fell into his comfortable, strong arms.

"They're going to try to take me away form you Sam," she whispered against his shoulder. Sam just stroked her hair not knowing what to say. "We can go back to Lima, Sam. Where you're from," she explained.

"We could live there Sam, the both of us, get married, even start a family," she laid out what their life could've been right in front of him. Sam just held her tighter.

"Quinn, I want all of those things with you, but I can't just leave, I'll be arrested for trying to run away from the war. I swore my allegiance to the army and I have to serve my duty," Sam explained to her watching understanding wash over Quinn's face and then concern sinking in.

"What are we going to do?" she said burying her face into his neck, waiting for him to answer. They stood there for what seemed like forever to each of them; neither of them knowing what they were going to do.

_SQ_

"Search everywhere! She couldn't have gotten far!" Russell Fabray yelled at his slaves as they scurried into the woods looking for their masters run away daughter.

Judy came up to Russell and put a hand on his shoulder, "What if we can't find her, Russell?" Judy asked her husband.

"Then we have to sell the house, the land, everything we own; no one buy the slaves though, not with fear of loosing them because of the war," Russell said looking off into the distance his daughter had run off to.

"I can't believe she's being so heartless, our own daughter," Judy said mostly to herself than Russell.

"I knew she was never going to be much help to us, always hanging around the slaves, girl like that is only good for one thing and that is marrying into money," Russell said and Judy nodded.

"I believe the only reason she is acting like this is because she's been with one of the Yankees," Judy told Russell who stared at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean 'with one of the Yankees'?" Russell asked his wife.

"Neighborhood gossip, I didn't think anything of it before, but now… I can't help but think she's been foolish enough to court one of those pathetic men," Judy explained to Russell, "he's probably already forced her to have relations with him, poor little bitch, probably thinks he loves her."

Russell just nodded, "I can't believe I raised a whore as a daughter, she's no good than one of those farm slaves," Russell said impatiently waiting for one of the slaves to come by dragging his daughter at hand. "When they find her, I ought to wipe her, maybe then she'll realize not to disobey our orders, then we'll have Mr. Puckerman do whatever he pleases with her, I'm sure we can get a fair amount from them for her," Russell strategizes.

Judy didn't say anything, she didn't want her own daughter wiped as if she was a runaway slave, but in spite of all that Judy knew that Quinn deserved it.

"I think that she'll realize what we did was for the best one day," Judy said quietly to herself, Russell like always not paying attention to his wife.

_SQ_

Quinn jumped up when her and Sam's peaceful silence was interrupted by the rustling of leaves nearby.

"What was that?" she asked looking around for any stray animal or even worse one of her father's men here to capture her.

"I don't know," Sam said looking around also, but he couldn't find anything. Just then behind him a tall black man emerged from the woods.

"Well, looky her, we's finds Missy Quinn," said the slave looking at Quinn who was clutching tightly onto Sam's arm. 2 other slaves emerged from the woods and stood behind the initial slave.

"What do you want?" Sam said through his teeth.

"Oh no, Mr. Yankee, sir, we don't wants to bother y'alls; master sents us to fetch Missy Fabray," said the slave who just then seemed to notice Sam and the gun attached to his waist.

"We's really thinks y'alls are angels from god, helping free us old niggas," said one of the slaves behind.

"Thank you, but Miss. Quinn here can't leave with you I'm afraid," Sam said not harshly, but not sweetly either.

The slaves looked scared, but he tall one spoke, "we don't wants to makes y'alls unhappy, but Master Fabray sent mens everywheres looking for Miss Quinn, even Mr. O'Dell," the man said looking at Quinn who was holding on to Sam's arm so tightly it hurt; Quinn gasped when she heard about Mr. O'Dell.

Sam noticed this and looked at Quinn and then back at the slaves, "who's Mr. O'Dell?" he asked.

"Oh, Mr. O'Dell, he the overseer and the sheriff too, he gots a whip and a gun too," explained the tall slave, "he got his mens looking for Missy Quinn too."

Sam looked at Quinn who stood there paralyzed; Mr. O'Dell was the plantation overseer, his job was to watch over the slaves, and beat them when ever they did something wrong. Her father rarely ever sent Mr. O'Dell to do something not related to the slaves, and there was rarely any crime in Alexandria; Mr. O'Dell was probably the cruelest man in all of Virginia, he would whip slaves at no fault of their own, Quinn thought he liked to see them scream every time they got a lash. The thought of him coming after her, made Quinn shiver.

"Could I please ask you three to leave," Sam asked the slaves, "run away, north isn't that far from here. I'm sure others have fled also, freedom is close fellas," Sam suggested, wrapping his arm around a terrified Quinn's front.

The slaves just looked at Sam before a light bulb popped in their heads, "which way we's ought to go, Mr. Yankee?" asked the tall slave.

"Just follow the north star," said Sam, "brightest star out there, it's hard to miss."

The slaves turned back to face each other and just nodded. "Thank you's Mr. Yankee, sir," and with that they ran off in the direction of the slave cabins behind the big house.

As soon as the left, Sam led Quinn over to one of the seats and sat her down; he crouched in front of her taking both her hands in her lap and squeezing them lightly.

"Quinn?" he asked, not knowing what to say.

"They're going to find me Sam," she cried, tears streaming down her face and onto her lap and onto their entwined hands, "Mr. O'Dell has his men out to find me, it won't be long before they look in the military camp, look how quickly the slaves found us." Quinn looked down at her lap, not wanting to meet his eyes at this moment.

"Quinn, that's not going to happen," Sam reassured her, putting her hands on her neck and making her look at him.

Quinn wasn't paying attention to what Sam had just said because right behind him she saw a tall white man with a gun charging at Sam.

"Sam watch out!" she yelled but it was too late, the man had hit Sam's head with his riffle, and Sam fell over unconscious. He hands sliding down from Quinn's neck, and Quinn all of a sudden felt cold.

"Gotcha Miss," said a man from behind Quinn after he gripped her arms tightly so there was no way she could escape. The men dragged Quinn out of the woods, ignoring her many screams, kicks, and protests. It took a while but they finally got her out of the dark woods.

"Please! Please don't take me back to them!" she cried, but the men just laughed.

"Mr. O'Dell will be pleased with this little one, your father even said he could fuck you while he was at it," snickered one of the men, earning him a laugh from the other.

"But until we get him, you are to stay here," said the other man, throwing her into one of the empty slave cabins, locking the door as they left.

Quinn stood up as soon as she was released but the door was already shut and looked securely, no way could she get loose. Quinn banged repeatedly on the door, yelling for someone, anyone, but no one came.

After endless minutes of relentless knocking Quinn heard the door unlock form the outside. Quinn braced her self for Mr. O'Dell's old malicious laugh, but instead as the door opened she saw the face of Sam Evans. As soon as she saw him she launched himself into his arms.

"Sam!" she said gripping onto his neck tightly. From behind him she saw the two dead bloody guards, a bullet through each of their hearts; probably Sam's, she also saw Mercedes watching out for them from behind the dead men.

"Omigod," Sam breathed against her hair, running his hands all over her body making sure she was ok, he was holding her up, "are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked continuing to let his hands roam.

"Quinn just held on tighter to him, running her hand across the part of his head which was hit by the man, it was slightly swollen. "I'm fine now, are you okay?" she asked him back and he just nodded, making no big deal of it.

"I'm so sorry, I told you I wasn't going to let them take you away and I juts fell over insensible, I'm so sorry," Sam whispered into her neck, tightening his hold on her.

"Sam," Quinn said, "it's not you're fault, they knocked you out, please don't think this is your fault."

Sam just nodded quickly before letting Quinn's feet return to the ground and let go of her body, Quinn whimpered at him letting go. "We have to get out of here, let's go," he said leading her out the door where they were met by Mercedes. "Thanks for helping me Mercedes," Sam said to her. Mercedes nodded before hugging Quinn.

"Oh, Miss. Quinn!" she cried, "please be safe, I may not ever see you again." Mercedes had big teardrops coming from her eyes.

"Thank you so much Mercedes, for everything," Quinn said hugging her best friend, tears free falling, "for being my best friend, for helping save me, I'll miss you so much."

"Me too," Mercedes said before letting Quinn go and turning to Sam, "take care of her okay."

"I will," Sam said reaching for Quinn who leaned into him, "thank you Mercedes."

Mercedes nodded and handed Sam a small traveling bag. Sam led Quinn away from the cabin, away from the woods, towards the train station across town.

They ran their as quickly as they could but Sam had to eventually end up carrying Quinn. When they finally got there, he put her down as they hid behind one of the pillars in the empty section of the station.

Sam turned them both around leaning Quinn against the pillar, his hands on both sides of her head; he handed her a train ticket and two enveloped letters.

"Sam?" she asked confused.

"This is a train ticket to Lima, Ohio, your train leaves in 15 minutes," Sam said watching Quinn's eyes water up, "this one is a letter I wrote to my parents, their address is on the back, all you have to do is give it to them, they'll understand and let you stay with them until I come back. The other one is a letter I wrote to you, for when I'm not there and you want me to be all you have to do is read it and know I'll be there." Quinn was now crying; she wrapped her arms around Sam sobbing into his neck.

"You're not coming with me?" she asked not really wanting to hear his answer because she knew what it was.

"I can't sweetheart," Sam said hugging her back, "but I'll promise to write all the time, everyday, every hour if I have to."

Quinn continued to cry, "are you sure about this?" she asked him, but it wasn't like she had any choice, but would his parents keep a strayed southern girl who claimed to have a letter from their son in the army which claimed that they were in love and that they should take care of her. Would they even believe her?

Sam seemed to understand her worries, "Yes, I put a lot of personal family stuff in the letter so they know that I'm the one who actually wrote it," Sam said rubbing Quinn's back.

Quinn arms tightened around his neck, which was almost impossible because they were as tight as they could be without strangling him. "When will I see you again?" she asked looking at him.

"As soon as possible," Sam answered, "as soon as this war is over, I am going to run to Lima and to you if I have to."

They held onto each other for about 7 minutes more, neither of them moving or speaking, much like thy had been in the woods.

Sam realized that her train would be leaving soon and he pulled back but was immediately pulled to Quinn, her lips crushing into his. He instantly kissed her back; his hands going down to her waist and her were running through his hair, pulling his head closer to her.

They finally broke apart not wanting to suffocate each other. "I love you, Sam Evans," Quinn said moving his bangs from his forehead.

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray," Sam replied and then he let her go and looked deep into her eyes. He took her hand and got down on one knee, pulling a ring box out form his pocket. Quinn gaped at him.

"My grandfather gave this to my grandmother, they died a few years back, but before they did she gave this to me telling me that once I find the right lady I shall give it to her; I took it everywhere with me," he said opening the ring box to reveal a small, delicate diamond ring. Quinn gasped; it was beautiful, perfect, not to fancy but not to dull, just right.

"I knew you were the right girl from the moment I met you, even though I tried so hard not to let you be, you still were. I loved you from the first moment I saw you crying in those woods all those months ago; I know that you, Quinn Fabray are the one for me. I love you with all my heart and loosing you seems worse than being damned to hell," Sam continued watching tears fall without restraint from Quinn's eyes, "Quinn Fabray, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Sam asked squeezing her hand.

Quinn didn't know what to say, so she didn't use words, she just nodded, not wanting to cry but the tears couldn't be stopped. Sam gave her a smile, the first time either one of them has smiled today, and slipped the ring onto the third finger of her right hand before kissing it. He stood up and gave her a long passionate kiss, pulling away too soon for Quinn's liking.

"I love you so much," she said looking at him and then at the ring on her finger and giving a small smile.

"I love you too," he said before the clock on the pillar dinged, reminding Sam and Quinn that this was the final boarding for the train. Sam just took her hand and led her to the entrance into the train. He handed her the travel bag with some of her clothes and personal items and kissed her one more time before letting her go into the train.

Quinn handed the conductor her ticket and looked back at Sam, tears stinging in her eyes, he seemed to have tears in his eyes too. She mouthed 'I love you' and he did the same, she gave one last wave and walked into the train; her heart aching with every step she took away from him.

Sam had tears in his eyes, watching her go; he doesn't think he has cried in years and today he's just letting all of his emotions flow right out through his tears.

Quinn watched Sam from the window; he couldn't see her because of the dark glass o the windows, her heart hurt watching his disappear in the distance as the train went forward, leaving him behind. Oh, how much she wished for him to be right next to her in the compartment, his arms wrapped around her protectively; then she remembered the letter he had given her: _'for when I'm not there and you want me to be all you have to do is read it and know I'll be there'_ Quinn felt tears in her eyes again as she opened the letter.

_My dearest Quinn,_

_Please forgive me for not being there with you right now, not being there to hold you, to kiss you. I am truly sorry. Quinn, know that you were the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I miss you terribly, where ever I may be at this point. Remember to always smile, because you have the most beautiful smile and to see you cry is just a shame because it hides that beautiful smile. What ever you might be thinking or where ever you might be, just know that I love you and that I will be there in no time eat all. Just close those breath taking eyes and I'll be with you. I advise you not to worry about me, I'm alright wherever I may be; even though you've taken my heart with you. I will come back for you Quinn, don't you ever think otherwise, I will come back to marry you, to be with you for as long as we shall live. I promise that it might seem hard know, but it'll get better, I wish more than nothing to me next to you right now. My love, you will get through what ever you're having trouble with and I'm not there to help you through it; you'll make it through Quinn. Those short months I've spend with you Quinn have been the happiest of my life and I will forever cherish them, keep those memories alive in your heart Quinn and I'll be there before you know it to make some new memories with you. Please don't you ever lose hope, always know that even though I may be hundreds of miles away, I'm still there with you, my heart never left you. I know you're probably crying as you read this, but please don't; I hate seeing you cry. Instead just smile and know that things are going to get better, no matter how bad they might seem. I will always love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Sam_

Quinn could see tear drops on the pages coming down from her eyes, before she quickly wiped them away, remembering what Sam had written her. Folding the letter back and clutching it to her heart, Quinn lay down in one of those small cots in her empty compartment and dozed of to restless sleep.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I want to know, please review!**

**R&R**


	11. Battle of Bull Run

**I know its been like forever since i last updated, but I've just been caught up in life. btw, these new quick spoilers are making me even more mad than the samcedes spoilers. anyways enjoy! **

Sam watched the train descend onto the wilderness, before it want visible anymore. Trying to compose himself by wiping of his tears and straightening out his hair and clothes, Sam walked towards the military camp. The captain had said that he wanted to speak to the soldiers earlier that day, and Sam prayed he hadn't missed anything. The last thing he needed was being demoted by his captain.

His head still ached from being hit, but that was the least of Sam's worries right know. Quinn was off to Lima, to see his parents. He was sure that that wasn't the way you take a girl home to meet your parents. He just hoped that she would be alright, his parents would take care of her physically, but the mental stress was what he was worried about. She was small, fragile; she could break so easily. It felt to Sam that that was the first time he had actually thought of Quinn had fragile, he had always thought of her as mentally a strong willed girl, she did have a tendency to breakdown and cry from time to time, but she would always pick herself together again. Now Sam realized that she was still just a young girl, sure she was only a about a few months younger than him, but she had never been through something like this. He was a military soldier, if he didn't suffer now; he was going to have to soon, Quinn could have lived her entire life without having anything like this happen to her, she was innocent and Sam took that away.

Hating himself for what he had caused her, Sam continued to walk towards the camp, hands in his pockets, head down; not wanting anyone to suspect he was up to something. He was sure Russell Fabray wouldn't just let his only daughter just 'go'.

Sam made it to the military camp just in time to hear the captain address the soldiers, he stood behind everyone else, trying not to stand out, but he was sure there was dried blood on his forehead.

The captain was saying something about unity for one another and the country when Artie came up beside Sam.

"Sam?" he asked looking at Sam, studying the cut on his forehead that Sam could've sworn wasn't there when he purposed to Quinn, "what happened to you?"

"Nothing," Sam said quickly, he sure wasn't going to tell anyone about this. If his father had taught him anything before he went off to was that he shouldn't trust anyone. Not that he didn't like Artie, he was a good man, but this wasn't something you go around telling people about.

"Are you sure?" Artie asked, obviously not convinced.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sam said trying to be as convincing as he could be, "I just hit my head on a tree branch."

"A tree branch?" Artie asked, Artie was never one for prying, but this seemed like something that Sam needed help with.

"Yes," Sam said, mad at himself for giving such a unrealistic excuse, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and the branch hit me right on the forehead."

Artie scrutinized him for a while, but then gave up and went back to listening to the captain talk about plans of attacking General Beauregard's troops in Manassas Junction by next week.

"General McDowell and his soldiers departed from Washington on the 16th," Captain Shuster said, "we're about 30,000 strong, but I'm sure the rebels will have just enough if not more."

There was a silence among the troops; they knew that they weren't as trained as General McDowell thought they were, Sam had never met the great General, but had heard of him as a patriotic, impatient, prideful leader; McDowell didn't want to show any weakness and if the south wanted a battle, a battle they would get.

"General McDowell's plan is to move westward in three columns," the captain continued, "to make a diversionary attack on the Confederate line at Bull Run with two columns, while the third column would move around the Confederates' right flank to the south, cutting the railroad to Richmond and threatening the rear of the rebel army."

Sam sunk that all in, his father had always said that the war was a good opportunity for him to become a man. He didn't think the war would last more then a couple of months, no one did; but Sam couldn't help think that it wouldn't be as short, glorious and bloodless as people thought it would be.

"When do we have to get there sir?" a soldier who went by the name Thomas interrupted, "how long does that give us to prepare?"

"Hardly any," the captain answered, "we have to be there on the 21st to meet General McDowell and the other troops, but I want to get there a few days early to survey the land; by that count we are ought to leave tonight."

Today was the 14th; it would give them exactly one week before the battle was posted to start.

In his mind Sam knew they weren't prepared to face a large confederate army, the one they had beaten a few months ago were the worst of the bunch, that's why the Generals had decided to attack them onto us beforehand, so they wouldn't get caught late.

"Isn't the battle going to be by Bull Run?" asked another soldier, Sam didn't know the name of this one, he thought it was Jonathan, or maybe it was Charles, "they rebels know the land better than us, wouldn't that give them an advantage."

"Men, I assure you, we will indeed prosper," Captain Shuster said, "the confederates don't nearly have as many weapons or toughness as our men carry."

There was a silence after that, soldiers not saying a word, they all knew one thing that this battle wasn't going to be pretty and civil, it was going to be bloody and deadly.

Captain Shuster could feel his men getting frightened, "The rebels have nothing!" he said, "they don't take this seriously. I urge you not to be apprehensive, we will come out victors, and this may be the only battle we have to fight. The south will be so frightened after they lose that they may just surrender."

The soldiers still looked somewhat skeptical, but Captain Shuster had done as much as he could, "pack up your tents and gather all your belongings. We leave for Manassas tonight."

Artie turned o Sam right after the captain had left, "I'm sorry Sam," he said genuinely sorry for his friend.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked oblivious to what Artie was trying to say.

"Quinn," Artie answered simply, "we're leaving tonight, you'll have to say goodbye to her."

The state of the matter rushed into Sam's brain, he was supposed to be grieving, he was about to leave the woman he loved, maybe for good; but the fact that he had already had said his goodbyes to Quinn weren't known by Artie and the rest of the soldiers who knew about his relationship with the plantation owner's daughter. Most men envied him that he could get a beauty such as Quinn Fabray; they had always said that she was the ultimate prize to be won, that didn't sit well with Sam, he didn't like them objectifying Quinn but he didn't say anything about, he was clearly out numbered in that department.

"I don't think I can," Sam said to Artie, "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray are back; I'll probably have to write her a letter or contact her some other way."

Artie looked at Sam, "I'm really sorry Sam, but it was fun while it lasted huh?" he said slapping him on the back and walking towards his tent to pack up.

Sam did the same, gathering his few belongings and taking down his tent, ready to begin his journey.

_SQSQSQSQSQS _

It was past dusk, the soldiers were setting out to Manassas Junction soon. Sam sat on one of the seats around the campfire that were made of a tree trunk.

His mind was Quinn and nothing else. She was on the train right now, probably resting; it had been a long day to say the least. Sam missed her. There were no words to describe how much he missed Quinn Fabray, she was in his every thought, and everything he looked at reminded him of her somehow. Sam was sure he would go crazy if he was away from Quinn any longer.

"Evans!" called Captain Shuster, causing Sam to look up at him, "we're about to set off."

Sam nodded, he grabbed his small bag of possessions and straddled his horse; he hit the reins and rode the creature forward, joining the others on their trip to Manassas Junction

_SQ_

1 week later

Riding in the train was nauseating Quinn. She had been on about a week and she was almost about to vomit. Her stomach had been bothering her for a while, but it wasn't her monthly, that had happened a couple of weeks ago. She knew something was wrong, but just didn't know what that something was.

She missed Sam terribly, he was haunting her every dream, and every thought, she wished so badly that he were here with her, she had read and reread his letter about 50 times since her departure from Alexandria.

She would be in Lima in a few short moments; the conductor had said on their stop in Cincinnati that Lima was a mere 5 hours away, they'd been on the train almost 5 hours after that. Quinn was anxious, she clutched Sam's letters tighter in her hand, she would sleep with them as well, it always helped comfort her; it was almost as if he was there with her.

Quinn started out the window of the locomotive, they were nearing a small town, a lot smaller than Alexandria; Quinn immediately knew that this was Lima Ohio.

The train came to a halt a few minutes later and the conductor came by and announced that they had arrived in Lima, Ohio. Quinn was feeling slightly feverish and somewhat queasy, the train had taken a shaky stop and that didn't sit well with her stomach. '_It must be the train ride and probably the food too, it was revolting. I'll be fine after I get some fresh air' _Quinn thought. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, and put the letters in the pocket of her dress, stepping out of the compartment and making her way towards the exit of the train.

"Thank you for riding with us m'am," said the attendant, surprised that she was all alone. Ladies were almost always accompanied by a man when traveling.

Quinn nodded towards the attendant and stepped out of the train into the busy train station. It was flooded with people, some where travelers, others were family or friends who were to pick up their loved ones. Quinn walked out of the train station, feeling people stare at her, not having a man with her made her stand out more than as if she had pink hair.

Walking out of the over crowded train station Quinn saw many carriages lined up along the pathway into the station, waiting for travelers. Quinn walked over to the nearest one, because she was too exhausted to walk anymore.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked the driver that was standing beside the carriage, dressed in a black suit.

"Yes miss," responded the man, walking up to her.

"I would like a ride to this address," Quinn said showing the man the address on the back of Sam's letter to his parents. The man read the address intently.

"Oh, yes, of course miss," he said opening the door to the carriage for hair.

Quinn smiled and stepped in, sitting down in the small carriage with her bag beside her, letters in her hand. The driver climbed up and sat in front of the carriage, and hit the reins, directing the horse towards the Evan's household.

_SQ_

"Alright men, get you riffles ready," said Captain Shuster, "we're in confederate territory."

Sam gulped, he had never, ever been so nervous in his entire life. Riffle at hand, he directed the horse to follow the captain's, eyes peeled watching for any signs of movement in the darkness. The only light was that of the full moon up above. The other groups of military had joined them a while before, the total of men now was close to 8,000. They had been appointed to fight at the Stone Bridge on the Warrenton Turnpike, along with General Daniel Tyler's troops.

The horse trotted along before all of a sudden Captain Shuster stopped. Sam's eyes looked ahead, to the rebels across the wide Bull Run River.

General Tyler looked over at the soldiers and gave a quick nod before turning towards the confederates and raising his gun, signaling that they were ready. The confederate General Nathan Evans, he had no relation to Sam, did the same. All soldiers and officers raised their riffles

Captain Shuster raised his riffle, and so did the other soldiers, Sam included although he was pretty sure that his was shaking. "On three," General Tyler yelled, One…two…THREE!"

All of the soldiers, both the Yankees and the rebels, fired their shots towards each other. Sam could barely see anything. It was all a blur or gunfire, blood and yells. Sam remained his gun pointed in the direction of the confederate army and was firing away.

Sam felt his horse all of a sudden collapse, dropping him to hard ground with a thud. Getting on his hands and knees, Sam saw that his horse had been shot in the neck, blood gushing from the wound; the horse was basically dead. Deciding not to dwell on the fact that his horse was dead, Sam crawled over to the nearest tree and hid behind it, watching as many other union soldiers, whose horses were down, did the same.

Sam cautiously turned around to see that more than half of the union soldiers were dead, lying, unmoving on the ground. Just then a bullet was shot right past his head, Sam quickly ducked to avoid the shot that was about to hit. Sam leaned down to pick up his disregarded gun, making sure the bullets were in place; Sam turned around and shot it straight for the chest of a confederate soldier on a horse.

Sam watched as the soldier fell off his horse and saw the blood gush through his chest. Trying to shake away his remorse, Sam, along with many others, shot another bullet into another confederate soldier.

Shooting rebel after rebel, Sam wasn't sure what hurt the most, the sweltering heat, or the fact that his hands were bloody from holding onto to the riffle so tightly. Sam looked over and saw that they were loosing men fast, he estimated around 200 men were laying unconscious on the ground in front of him.

All of a sudden the confederates, trotting on their horses, were riding right for the union army. Sam composed him self, pointing his gun towards the gray uniforms, he let a few shots fire, which were all unsuccessful, seeing the speed that the confederates were traveling.

Shots rung out, it was chaos. Men were falling one by one, both union and confederate. Sam's eyes stung from all of the smoke from the gunfire, and his bulky, woolly, uniform was slick with sweat.

He was right. This war was not going to be a picnic.

_SQ_

"Thank you sir," Quinn said handing the driver 2 dollars that were in Sam's letter to her.

"You're very welcome miss," said the driver taking the money and hitting the reins once Quinn had stepped of and riding the carriage out of eyesight, down the street.

Quinn couldn't believe how different Lima, Ohio was from the other towns she had seen. Quinn had never been to the north, born a southerner; she had always thought the south was where she was meant to stay. That changed drastically after she met Sam however.

Taking deep breaths, and trying to make herself look presentable, Quinn knocked on the Evans, small two story family house. The house was what most houses looked like here, two-story, white, and decent sized; definitely not as big as Quinn's parents house on the plantation, and definitely not as much land around it.

As Quinn waited for someone to answer the door, she was practically shaking. What was she supposed to say? Was she just supposed to give them the letter Sam had given her and stand there? She didn't have a chance to compose herself any further, because all of a sudden the door swung open.

A middle aged woman, with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, opened the door. She looked at Quinn with a confused expression, "yes?" she asked.

Quinn took a deep breath and began to speak, "you must be Mrs. Evans," she said and after the woman nodded Quinn continued, "My name is Quinn Fabray, your son is in the Samuel Evans correct? He is in the military?"

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Evans said, her eyebrows knitted in puzzlement, "what is it? He's not dead is he?"

Quinn gulped at the question; she realized that she didn't really know. She hadn't seen or spoken to Sam in 1 week. He could very possibly be dead, but Quinn refused to believe that.

"No, uh… I don't think so," Quinn said watching the woman's face relax, "I met your son in Alexandria, Virginia; their camp was just outside my father's plantation."

"You're a southerner?" she asked bewildered, it wasn't everyday a young girl from the south came on your front porch.

"Yes, m'am, your son wrote you this letter," Quinn said, pulling out the letter from her pocket and handing it to Mrs. Fabray, "it will explain everything."

Mrs. Evans skeptically took the letter from Quinn's hands and opened it, pulling out Sam's handwritten letter on white parchment.

Quinn watched intently as Mrs. Evans read the letter, her eyes skimming across line after line; her eyes watering up and tears soon dispatching on her cheeks.

She read the letter for a while, going over it for a while, probably rereading it to make sure that it was authentic. She averted her eyes to Quinn who was biting the inside of her lip, waiting for the older woman to react.

"You best come inside, dear," she said stepping aside and letting Quinn inside the small cozy, homey house.

_SQ_

It was late afternoon, and everyone was exhausted, bodies littered the ground, the earth was bloody and was beginning to win; it seemed like neither side was winning.

Sam luckily hadn't been fatally wounded; he had cuts up and down his body and torn, bloody uniform, some quite deep, all painful, but none lethal.

Sam was currently sword fighting with a confederate soldier who was just as bloody and exhausted as he was. Sam was almost out, he felt light headed and barely had any energy left in him. Using almost all of it, Sam struck his sword into his opponent's stomach. Sam saw the soldier's eyes pop out their sockets, and within seconds he was dead, laying face down on the ground at Sam's feet.

All of a sudden Sam heard yells in the distance; they were attacking them with their bloodcurdling shouts. Sam looked up to see more southern troops; these ones were fresh, clean, and new. There were about 5,000 more of them; Sam knew there was no way that they were getting out of this alive if they kept fighting. Then General McDowell yelled, "FLEE!" and Sam didn't need to be told twice. All the remaining alive union soldiers dropped their guns and ran. Sam was no exception, he ran as fast as his feet could take him, he could hear the southern troops coming after them on horse, shooting freely. Many people had been struck by theses bullets, Sam however luckily kept his head down, and that's when he saw Artie.

He was sitting down beside a tree, leaning against it. Sam could see blood running down his face, and a bullet in his right leg. Quickly making his way over to his fallen friend, Sam knelt down in front of Artie.

"Artie!" he said, "we have to get out of here!" Artie just lazily shook his head.

"I-I can-cannot wa-walk Sa-Sam," he stuttered, fighting the words out of his mouth, "yo-you hav-have t-to go."

Sam looked towards the direction of the rebels, they were quickly gaining in on them; Sam had to do something, he couldn't just leave Artie like this. Sam stood up and pulled Artie up with him. He draped an arm over his shoulder on his right side and held him up.

"I'm not leaving," Sam said, "you're coming with me."

"I-I ca-can't," Artie said, and Sam just shook his head.

"We don't have time for this Artie!" Sam said basically carrying Artie forward, "let's go!"

They both waddled forward; using every ounce of energy he had Sam, dragged Artie towards away from the confederates and into union territory. They were soon running over people, civilians had actually come out to watch them fight.

"Evans!" Sam heard Captain Shuster call from inside a wagon, "get yourself and Abrams in here at once, we have to retreat!" Sam did as told, quickly hoisting Artie up into the back of the wagon before climbing in himself.

Once in the safety of the moving wagon, Sam collapsed, unconscious; everything turning black instantly.

_SQ_

"So, Sam just sent you hear?" Mr. Evans asked Quinn as she sipped her lemonade.

"He didn't really have time to think this all through," Quinn said, meeting your boyfriends parents when he wasn't here wasn't fun, "I'm really sorry to be a bother, I won't need to stay for long, I can get a job in one of the factories around here; I hear they hire young girls to sew, I can do that."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Evans said, "you will be staying with us, Sam would be furious if he found out we sent you out to work in sweat shops."

"Thank you," Quinn said smiling at Sam's mother, who was later introduced as Abigail, his father, Allen, wasn't bad either. But Quinn loved Sam's siblings the most, Stevie and Stacey were the cutest kids Quinn had ever laid eyes

Sam's parents were good to her, his father was a railroad mechanic so he was out most of the day; Quinn helped Abigail in the kitchen and babysat and helped the kids with school work whenever she got the chance.

One day Allen came home with news that rocked the Evans household. It was all over the papers, the Battle of Bull Run was what they were calling it. It was estimated that 460 union soldiers had died, and about 1,300 were either missing or captured, probably to be killed in the hands of the rebels. Everyone was silent for a while.

Quinn felt tears fall from her tears, 460. Sam could've been one of those 460, he was fighting on the front lines, and the chance of him surviving this was slim. Quinn didn't come out of her room for days after that, Abigail would bring her food, but wouldn't say anything, she knew how Quinn was feeling.

_SQ_

Sam woke up in a hospital bed, it was in a large white tent; injured soldiers were everywhere.

"Finally awake are we?" Artie asked from beside Sam, he was sitting in a chair, with 2 large wheels attached to its sides, and two more on its back.

"Artie?" Sam asked groggily, "where am I?"

"You're in a hospital sleeping beauty, after you gave out in that wagon, they brought both of us here to get fixed up," Artie explained to Sam, who was trying to sit up, but was being pushed down by Artie, "lay down," he commanded.

"Where is here exactly?" Sam asked, looking around the hospital tent.

"Washington," Artie answered, "we're in Washington."

Sam nodded; he had assumed that they'd be brought to Washington, the union capital. "Are you doing okay, Artie?" Sam asked looking down to Artie's right leg which was covered up by his trousers.

"That depends on how you look at things," Artie chuckled, "I mean I made a lifelong friend who saved my life in the midst of the battle, but I did get my leg amputated."

"Amputated?" Sam asked, he was never one for medical terms, "you mean they cut your leg off?"

Artie nodded, "quite the painful experience, it was," he said, "you got it better though, you were unconscious for your stitches."

"Stitches?" Sam says looking down towards his arm and legs, seeing small stitches coating his cut skin.

"Yes," Artie said pointing to Sam's face where he must've had more stitches, "you got the silk though; they've run out recently and started using horse hair for stitches."

Sam cringed at that thought, "how's the country doing?" he asked after a while.

"Not so great," Artie answered, "obviously the rebels won the battle and we've lost more than 2000 men to death, injuries, or imprisonment."

"2000?" Sam asked, astonished at the number.

"More than 2000," Artie corrected, "President Lincoln as sent out 600,000 more troops, word has it that the injured soldiers who aren't fatally injured or improperly put together are going to go out there again," Artie looked at Sam, "that would mean you, since you didn't lose an arm or something."

Sam winced, "nothing stopping that I guess," he said and Artie looked down.

Just then Captain Shuster came by and stood beside Artie.

"Ah, Evans," he said looking Sam over, "how're you feeling son?"

"Better sir," Sam said.

"That's good, because you're one of our few fine shooters, we can't afford to lose you," the captain said, sitting down on a chair by Sam's bed, "listen Evans, I have a mighty favor to ask of you."

"Yes sir?" Sam asked, but he already knew what he was going to say.

"We're have promoted you to Sergeant Major for your heroic effort in Manassas," he said, and Sam smiled, "but we're going to have to ask you to extend your stay with the militia, another battle will be happening sooner than we know it."

Sam didn't say anything, he had seen that coming, "Yes sir, of course," he said and Captain Shuster smiled.

"That's what I like about you Evans," he said standing up, "you're ready to serve your country and fight for what's right."

"Thank you sir," Sam said, "but I would like to take a short leave to visit my family sir." Sam knew that was a tall request to ask, but he had to try.

Surprisingly Captain Shuster nodded, "you may, Evans, but no more than a month," he said and Sam nodded, more than happy to be able to see his family and Quinn once again.

"Yes sir," Sam said, letting the captain leave before nudging Artie.

"You going home too?" he asked.

"Of course," Artie said, "I'm no use to them now."

Sam sat up and swung his legs on the side of the bed, slowly lifting himself up and standing.

"I need to right my family and Quinn a letter," he told Artie.

"Oh, yeah, about that, I heard that she ran away from her parents," Artie said and judging by the not surprised expression on Sam's face he concluded that Sam had something to do with it, "you helped here didn't you?"

Sam shrugged, "let's just say, I'll be seeing her very soon."

_SQ_

Quinn was vomiting violently in a large bowl that Mrs. Evans had left in her bedroom. This was the 3rd time in the last two days, Quinn knew something was wrong.

After she was done, Abigail lightly knocked on the door before entering.

"Quinn, dear I think you should go see a doctor," she said leaning down and rubbing Quinn's back. Quinn was sitting on the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed.

"You're right," she said after a while, "I just hate to have to ask you for money though."

Abigail just shook her head, "don't be Quinn, Sam would've wanted nothing less, the way he wrote about you in that letter, it seemed like he was quite smitten with you, he seemed in love," Abigail said picking up the bowl of vomit, "I can take you this afternoon, if you'd like.'

"Yes'm, that would be perfect," Quinn said and Abigail smiled, before exiting the room to dump the bowl of vomit.

Around 2 o'clock, Quinn and Abigail walked to the doctor's quarters.

"Welcome Mrs. Evans, how may I assist you?" the elderly man, who Quinn assumed was the doctor asked.

"Quinn here has been vomiting like a maniac lately," Abigail said as both she and Quinn sat down.

"Hmm," the doctor said, he called over the nurse who escorted Quinn into an empty room. The nurse took a urine sample and left the room, leaving Quinn alone. Soon Abigail walked in and sat beside Quinn; both waiting for the doctor to tell them her fate.

The doctor came with a smile on his face, "Well, Miss. Quinn looks like you are pregnant, with child," he said.

Quinn froze. She was pregnant? Pregnant? She was going to have a baby; Sam's baby.

**A lot of you saw that coming. but its here and true. Tell me what you thing.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know.**

**R&R**


	12. Coming Home

**Ok, so these Samcedes scenes are making me want to cry and throw up at the same time. I hate RIB so much, Glee is going to crash and burn under their control. Thank God for Fanfiction. Anyways enjoy!**

The next few days have been absolute hell for Quinn; Sam's parents have been supportive, his father a bit taken aback, but his mother was great. Quinn was not feeling good at all; she was constantly vomiting and the worry about Sam didn't help.

Quinn and Mrs. Evans were making dinner and the little ones were playing in the living room when Mr. Evans came in with 2 letters.

"Sam sent letters!" Mr. Evans exclaimed as soon as he came through the door. Quinn and Mrs. Evans stopped what they were doing immediately and Stevie and Stacey ran over from the living room, they sat down at the table.

"Sammy sent letters! Read them daddy! Read them!" the young ones squealed and Quinn laughed, she could already imagine her and Sam's child.

"Okay, okay," Mr. Evans laughed sitting down at the table with the rest of the family, "this one's for Quinn," he handed Quinn a white envelope. Quinn took the letter from Mr. Evans swiftly, wanting to read it as soon as possible.

"And this one's us," Mr. Evans said holding out the letter at the kids.

"Read it daddy!" they squealed again and Mr. Evans laughed, opening the letter and clearing his through before reading it.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Stevie, Stacey and possibly Quinn if you're reading this,_

_How are you all? I'm alright. I little shaken up, but that's to be expected. I've been promoted to Sergeant Major! I assume that carrying a soldier who couldn't as we retreated was quite heroic. I presume that you've heard about the Battle at Bull Run in Manassas, Virginia; I didn't die in it, but we lost a lot of men and I've been told that I need to extend my stay. But I bring good news, I'm coming home! I'll be there by Monday if everything goes well. I'm quite grateful that you've let Quinn stay with you, I knew you would. _

_I miss you all terribly. Mom, the food here is atrocious; after eating your food for 18 years this tastes like hell. _

_Dad, I miss you're sarcasm and pep talks; they would help lighten the mood around here. _

_Stevie and Stacey, I miss you two scoundrels. I miss your childish laughter and your playful attitude. They're so glum here that seeing you two would brighten my whole spirit!_

_And Quinn, darling read the letter I sent you, that'll tell you enough._

_I love and miss all of you. See you soon._

_- Sam._

Mrs. Evans was in tears by the end of the letter, Stevie and Stacey were jumping in excitement at Sam's return and Mr. Evans was smiling wide. Quinn was staring at her unopened letter.

He was coming back. She would have to tell him that he was going to be a father. This was all that was going through, after the relief of Sam being alright of course. How was he going to react? Would he be happy? She had no idea if he wanted children or not? She had no doubt in her mind that Sam wouldn't support her but would he be happy? Quinn looked down at the engagement ring Sam had given her before she left. Kissing the ring, Quinn looked back down at the letter.

"Quinn," Mrs. Evans said interrupting Quinn from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Quinn said looking up at Mrs. Evans. She had been sitting in her spot for a while now making no move to do anything.

"Why don't you go to your room and rest, read that letter too," Mrs. Evans said gesturing at the letter Quinn was clutching to her chest, "I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

Quinn smiled; her own mother had never been that understanding. "Thank you," she said standing up and walking to her bedroom.

Once she was in the security of her bedroom, Quinn sat down on her bed and opened the letter.

_M_y _dearest Quinn,_

_It's been only a few weeks since I've seen your beautiful face; but it seems like an eternity. How much I miss you, cannot be described in words. I hope everything has gone smoothly for you. I hope to hear about it all when I come back. The thought of seeing you again is the only thing that had kept me going. _

_The war has gotten much more violent. Artie lost his leg and is now in a wheelchair and we've lost so many people. It's so sad walking through the hospital and seeing all those dead soldiers; both Union and Confederate. Most men here have wives back home and they carry pictures of them around. I need to get a picture of you when I get home._

_You're constantly invading my mind. Your sweet face, your breathtaking smile, your captivating eyes. Everything about you. I can't help but blame myself for your demise; if it weren't for me, you'd still be with your family, happy, healthy. I know that it was hard for you to leave your family and Virginia, but you still did it for been me. I've never one who was good with words, especially in front of people, so I hope this letter is good enough._

_I was in a hospital for 3 days it seems; just minor injuries though, bruises here and there. I didn't want to extend my stay, so please don't be mad at me. With everything going on, I just couldn't leave when the country is falling apart. Pres. Lincoln spoke to us directly yesterday; it was incredible to be in his presence. He told us it's going to get better, but Quinn, I just don't think it will. I think we're being too arrogant when it comes to this; the south is serious and they won't back down without a fight. They've already attacked at Fort Sumner and now have one the Battle at Bull Run. That's them 2, us nothing. _

_I hope I'm not worrying you with all this war talk. I just need someone to unload on and now that Artie's gone, I don't really have anyone else to talk to. I'm about to go board my train now, I hope to get to you as soon as possible._

_I'm sorry I couldn't write to you sooner, but travel is harsh and I've been unconscious for a few days after the battle. I'll write again as soon as I can; but there's a better chance of me arriving before that letter, with the amount of letters being sent around the country._

_I send you all my love._

_- Sam_

Quinn was in tears before she even finished the letter. Sam… her Sam was fighting in battles, killing soldiers, soldiers wanting to kiss him. She should've thought this would happen sooner than later, but she'd been too consumed in his love.

Quinn read and reread the letter over and over again. She could see him writing it to her, leaning against a tree or in his bed, writing to her.

"Quinny?" said a small voice from the other side of the door. Quinn sat up and wiped away tears.

"Yes," she said and Stacey came in the door, looking somewhat nervous.

"Momma, called you down to dinner," she said and Quinn nodded.

"I'll be right down," she said, but Stacey didn't leave, "something on your mind Stacey?"

Stacey nodded her little head and Quinn patted the spot beside her on her bed. Stacey walked over and sat down beside Quinn.

"What's going on Stacey?" Quinn asked the little girl.

"I heard Momma tell Daddy that you're going to have a baby," she said innocently. Quinn sucked in her breath, what was she supposed to tell a little girl? That she was pregnant with her brother's baby?

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby," Quinn said and Stacey's eyebrows furrowed.

"How? You're not married yet," Stacey said looking down at Quinn's hands, searching for a ring; when she saw the engagement ring her eyes went wide.

"Not yet, but I will be," Quinn said, smiling at the thought of getting married to Sam. She was eighteen; she didn't need her parents' permission to marry Sam.

"To Sammy?" Stacey asked looking down at the ring then back to Quinn.

"I hope so," Quinn said smiling.

"Is that's why you're wearing Nana's ring?" Stacey asked and Quinn nodded.

"Sam gave it to me," she said recalling the memory.

"So, that means we're going to be sisters?" Stacey said her face lighting up.

Quinn laughed, "that's right," she said ruffling Stacey's short blonde hair.

"Good, I like you a lot better than that other girl," Stacey said. If Quinn was surprised she didn't show it. Sam had never said anything about another girl.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked playing coy, "who is this other girl?"

"Rachel," Stacey said crinkling up her little nose in disgust.

"Rachel, huh?" Quinn asked and Stacey nodded, "why don't you like her?"

"Because she talks too much," Stacey said and Quinn laughed, "Sammy used to love her, but then she got married to another boy, I think his name was Flynn or Finn."

"So…what's this Rachel look like?" Quinn asked as casual as she can, but really she's dying inside to know.

Stacey crunched up her nose again, "she's pretty I guess, she has brown hair and she's really short," Stacey says, "but not as pretty as you, though, and not as nice either."

Quinn smiled at that last statement by the sister of the father of her child. "Thank you Stacey," she said smiling at the little girl, "I guess we should head down to dinner now." Stacey nodded and they walked down the stairs.

Dinner was a barrage of talk about Sam and him coming back. Quinn smiled through it, her Sam was coming back to her and she couldn't be more excited.

After dinner Quinn went to bed immediately; being pregnant sure made one tired.

The next day Quinn was Sunday so Quinn, Mrs. Evans, Stevie and Stacey all went to church; Mr. Evans had to do go to work, apparently there was a break in one of the railroads in town. Quinn always liked church, something about it made her feel at peace with herself.

Quinn listened to the priest intently as he talked about praying for our brothers during such a devastating time. After he finished talking Mrs. Evans went to talk to some of her friends as did Stevie who was playing around with some boys outside. Quinn and Stacey stayed behind, just hanging back.

"There she is," Stacey said, tugging on Quinn's sleeve and pointing to a short, brown-haired girl talking to some other girls by the front of the church.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, this girl matched Stacey's description of Sam's former lover.

"Yep," Stacey said, Quinn appraised the girl, she was indeed beautiful, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes met with Quinn's and she excused herself from the girls she was talking to and started walking towards Quinn and Stacey. "Oh, no she's coming here!" Stacey said and Quinn laughed nervously, what was she supposed to say to her fiancée's former girlfriend?

"Hello," Rachel said to Quinn holding out her hand, "I don't think we've met, I'm Rachel." Quinn could see that her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Uh…hi, I'm Quinn," Quinn said shaking the shorter girl's hand. Rachel smiled and her eyes looked down at Stacey, who was clutching Quinn's skirt.

"Hi, Stacey," Rachel said smiling at the little girl, "how've you been?"

"Good," Stacey said in a small voice, Rachel gives a short nod and looked back at Quinn.

"So, are you new to town?" Rachel asked Quinn who nodded.

"Yes," Quinn said, a little uncomfortable. The Evans family has been introducing her as their friends', who passed away, daughter; when Quinn starts showing signs of pregnancy, that'll cause some rumors.

"So how do you know the Evans?" Rachel asked, trying not to pry, but just curious.

"She's Sammy's fiancée," Stacey said, stuttering on the word 'fiancée'.

Rachel was more than just taken aback; she was stunned. "Fiancée?" she asked looking at Quinn who was biting her lip nervously.

"Um… yes," Quinn said, somewhat nervously. Talking to your fiancée's former girlfriend was more than just awkward.

"Oh, well… how did you two meet?" Rachel asked looking a little uncomfortable; she glanced down and saw the delicate ring resting on Quinn's right hand ring finger. Sam's grandmother's ring.

"It…it's a long story," Quinn said, not wanting to talk about this with Rachel.

"Oh, okay," Rachel said shuffling her feet, looking down.

"Ah, Rachel, how are you?" asked Mrs. Evans who had come up after she's seem her son's ex-girlfriend and current betrothed talking to one another.

"Fine, thank you Abigail," Rachel said giving a small smile.

"Everything okay now? I hear about Finn, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Evans said, genuinely sorry for the young girl.

"Thank you," Rachel croaked out, trying not to cry anymore.

"Well, we have to get going now, but it was nice to see you again Rachel," Mrs. Evans said taking Stacey's hand and walking out of the church. Quinn smiled at Rachel and followed, helping Mrs. Evans get Stevie; they started walking the short way home.

"Mrs. Evans?" Quinn asked the older woman who was watching Stevie and Stacey run around the street.

"Yes," Mrs. Evans said turning her head to look at Quinn.

"What happened to Rachel?" Quinn asked the question she'd been dying to ask.

"Well, Rachel's husband Finn has been drafted into the war, they need more men after losing so many in Manassas," Mrs. Evans said looking back at the children who were now running to the house.

"She got married?" Quinn asked and Mrs. Evans nodded.

"Yes, shortly after Sam went off to war, they were together once you know," Mrs. Evans said as the neared the house.

"Stacey said they did," Quinn said and Mrs. Evans nodded.

"They didn't work out though, Sam went off to war, they broke up right before," Mrs. Evans said opening the gate to the house and letting Stevie and Stacey in, "I don't have any idea why though, Sam never says anything about it." Mrs. Evans unlocked the door and the four of them stepped inside. Quinn was confused, what had happened between Rachel and Sam that had left such an imprint? Deciding to not think about it now, and ask Sam about it when he got here; Quinn went into the kitchen and started helping Mrs. Evans make lunch.

1 week later

The train ride to Lima, Ohio was so long that Sam wanted to get off as soon as they stopped. After one week of non-stop train fare, Sam just wanted to get off the moving locomotive and to steady ground. Sam never did like trains; the ride was bumpy and uncoordinated, not to mention loud. They had just arrived to Lima and Sam as excited as ever; he would get to see Quinn again…and his family ofcourse. But Quinn always came first in his mind, his family could do without him; but Quinn was a helpless, needy, sweet, venerable girl who was wretched away from her family to be with him. Talk about sacrifice.

Sam had always thought women were just as superior as men; would there be any men if there weren't women to birth them? The answer was no. He had admired Elizabeth Cady Stanton and those two Grimke sisters fro their stand on feminine rights; and ofcourse his idol Fredrick Douglas was in on it too.

Most boys had heroes like George Washington, or even John Brown; who Sam thought was a nut job for going on his 'religious' raids and killing innocent people. Sam did appreciate what the great president had done, and admired him a lot; but Fredrick Douglas had persevered through so much.

Slavery, running away, addressing the public, writing a book; the man had done the impossible. He was one of the most respected people on the north, black or white. Sam's parents weren't that big of abolitionists, _Uncle Tom's Cabin_ made them a little more devoted for the cause; but as long as Sam can remember he hated slavery, he remembered reading about them in an abolitionist newspaper called the _Liberator_; the way slavery was described made Sam furious with the south. And then he read _Uncle Tom's Cabin, _probably the most sad book ever printed; Sam was a full on abolitionist.

Sam just didn't know how the slave owners could live with them selves after whipping or raping a slave; it was all so wrong and Sam's heart cringed whenever he thought about it. Hopefully this war would go in their favor and everything would be settled.

Walking off the train, Sam was overjoyed to breathe in fresh air and step on solid ground. He was home; but he knew his heart wouldn't be whole until he saw Quinn. How did this happen? After Rachel Sam had sworn he was done with women; that they were not worth the agony, but then came along this soft, innocent, beautiful young girl that made him fall head over heels in love with her. It felt like it all happened in such a short period of time, but then again Sam had been stationed in Alexandria since April. Quinn was everything he had ever wished for in a girl, kind, smart, but not afraid to speak her mind, and definitely the most beautiful being on earth.

Everything was flashing through Sam's mind as he hailed a carriage and rode to his home: seeing Quinn in the woods, how terrified she looked, large tears oozing from those enchanting eyes. When she kissed him, how good it felt to have her soft, perfect lips against his. Falling in love with her didn't take long, as Sam recalled, he was smitten with her the moment he first laid eyes on her. Hearing her say she loved him and repeating those all mighty words back to her, his heart soaring inside. That night in her bedroom, when they made love for the first time; feeling her soft, subtle skin, against his, feeling them connected, of one flesh. How many times had Sam recalled that memory? Just spending time with her, he missed that so much. Then watching her go, after proposing and giving her his grandmothers ring; Sam would never admit it because his pride was too high, but he was more nervous than a killer in front of the Supreme Court when he asked her, he half expected her to tell him he was an idiot and decline. But when she said yes… it took all of Sam not to jump up and down like a little boy and Christmas day.

Sam was interrupting from his barrage of memories, mostly those of him and Quinn making love, by the carriage suddenly stopping. Sam looked to his left and there it was. His childhood home, where he had so many memories; standing still in the cool evening light. Stepping off the carriage and paying the driver, Sam slung his bag carrying his few belongings and just started at the house.

To say he was anxious would be an understatement. Straightening up his blue military uniform, Sam took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the tall townhouse. Tapping the door gently Sam composed himself for an answer.

Quinn stared at the sky from her bedroom window. That was one thing that hadn't changed; the sky. Sure she couldn't see the stars as she once could, but it was still the same sky that she would stare at from her bedroom back in Virginia. Quinn looked around her current bedroom; it was actually Sam's old bedroom, Quinn had asked to sleep here because she felt safe in this room. She could feel his presence, could see him sitting in the small desk, lying in the bed, staring out the window. She could smell him on the covers, even though they had been watched more than once; everything about this room reminded her of Sam and while most people wouldn't like that, it gave Quinn something to hold onto.

The sky was a pretty shade of indigo this evening, small stars beginning to form behind the dark clouds; the moon was full today, big and bright. Quinn wondered if Sam was watching the same moon as she was; he was most likely on the train, close to coming home, if everything had gone as planned; maybe even here already. Quinn tried not to get her hopes up; it would only leave her disappointed in the end when Sam didn't show up tonight.

Quinn was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed the sound of horse hooves marching on the road. Looking down at the road, Quinn saw a black carriage riding away after stopping in front of the house. Quinn couldn't make out the face of the man that was standing in front of the house in a blue military uniform; but she didn't need to, those locks of blonde hair were enough. Sam was home.

Quinn sat their frozen on her windowsill; making sure she wasn't seeing things. Those thoughts were confirmed after she heard a light knock on the door. That was enough to make her jump out of her seat and run out of her bedroom. She did however stop by the long, full-length mirror on the wall to appraise herself. She looked the same as ever, maybe somewhat paler, she was showing a bit. Her, about 2 month pregnant, belly was getting bigger, but Mrs. Evans said that it was barely noticeable, but Quinn thought otherwise. She felt huge. It had always been Quinn's dream to be a mother, to have a little boy or girl, calling her momma and being taken care of by her. She was getting her dream that's for sure.

Quinn straightened out her dress and smoothed out her hair, and was out of the room and making her way down stairs just in time to her Stacey shriek.

"Sammy!" Quinn heard the little girl say from the top of the stairs. Quinn rushed down stairs and towards the door to see Sam hugging Stacey, beside his crying mother, beaming father, and jumpy brother.

"Hey Stace," Sam said laughing at his little sisters reaction. He was so caught up in seeing his family that he almost didn't see the beautiful, blonde woman standing a mere few feet from him, frozen in her spot.

Quinn was frozen in her spot, as aforementioned. Her eyes were wide as she watched Sam. He looked the same, his hair a little longer than before; but he was still her Sam. Anxious isn't the right word to use in describing Quinn's feelings right now, it was too calm; apprehensive maybe.

When their eyes locked, Quinn felt weak at her knees. But she remained where she was; she was like a deer in headlights, as was Sam. They continued to stare at each other of while; the others had quietly descended from the hallway and into the living room, giving the young couple some privacy. Sam and Quinn didn't even notice their absence; their eyes were transfixed on each other.

Sam couldn't believe she was standing right there, as frozen as he was. After what seemed like an eternity of drinking up the sight of each other, Sam whispered, almost inaudibly, "Quinn."

That's all it took for Quinn to fly into his arms, tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam's arms encircled her waist as he picked her up and swung her around. Quinn laughed as he swung her around; but he didn't set her down on the ground, he held her up and they stared into each others eyes for a while, leaning their foreheads together.

"Sam," Quinn whispered almost as low as he had. Sam smiled and crashed his lips to hers; feeling the sweet sensation taking over his body as he set Quinn down but didn't break their embrace. Quinn kissed him back, pulling him closer to her, running her hand through his tousled locks.

Neither of them knew how long it was before they finally broke apart for air, knowing they would suffocate each other if they kissed any longer. After the pulled apart they were both panting and breathless.

"Hi," Sam said, once they'd finally caught their breath.

Quinn smiled, "hi," she repeated, kissing his nose lightly.

"I missed you so much," Sam said pulling her into a hug again, loving the way her body fit with his.

Quinn tucked her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar smell of him. It felt so good to have his arms around her after all this time. Sure it had only been a month, but it seemed like an eternity.

Sam just stood there holding Quinn; he could die a happy man now. He didn't care about anything else right now; all he cared about was her. They stood there for a while, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, as if their lives depended on it.

After a long while, Quinn was the one to break the silence, she had something important to tell him, and now seemed like the perfect time.

"Sam," she said, getting his attention as he closed his eyes against her hair.

"Hmm?" Sam asked, pulling away and looking at Quinn's face.

"I need to tell you something," Quinn said biting her lips, something she always did when she was nervous.

"Yeah?" Sam said looking into Quinn's eyes and Quinn sighed. It was now or never.

"Sam I'm-" Quinn started but was interrupted by Stacey.

"Sammy!" the little girl called, running down the hall and tugging on Sam's sleeve, "you've been gone forever and you don't even talk to me!"

Sam laughed and let go of Quinn and picked Stacey up. "Alright, what do you want to talk about Stace?" Sam asked and Quinn smiled, Sam would be a great dad.

"Let's go to the living room," Stacey said after Sam put her down. She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the living room. Sam took Quinn's hand before Stacey whisked him off, and pulled her with them.

Stacey pulled Sam on the couch and Quinn sat beside him, smiling. Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat on the loveseat on the laughing. Stevie quickly joined Stacey in the barrage of questions they had for Sam; all ranging from how scary the war was and how it was like riding on a train.

Sam did his best to try to answer all of them. He really didn't care how tired he was right now, he was just happy to be in the presence of the people he loved, all of them in one room.

The rest of the evening was full of laughs and rekindling old memories. Dinner was by far the best Sam had had in a long time. It felt so good, to be eating his mother's home cooking after so long.

After dinner the family retired to the living room where there were more questions for Sam and more things to tell him about by Stevie and Stacey. Quinn was just waiting until she got Sam alone; she had to tell him she was pregnant before he found out from someone else.

"Hey, kids, its past your bedtime," Mrs. Evans said hearing the kids whine, "I'm sure Sammy's tired, he'll talk to you two tomorrow."

The kids weren't happy about it but left without any more hesitation; leaving Sam and Quinn alone in the living room.

"Come on," Quinn said standing up and offering Sam her hand, "let's go upstairs."

"You're not going to bombard me with questions are you?" Sam laughed looking up at Quinn and she smile. It felt so good to hear him laugh again.

"Maybe," Quinn said and Sam laughed again, taking her hand and picking up his bag, which they didn't get a chance to take upstairs, walking up stair; hands interlocked.

Quinn opened the door to Sam's bedroom, the one she was currently living in, and stepped inside. Sam followed her, looking around his old bedroom; it seemed like forever since he's last been inside it.

"You've been staying here huh?" Sam said touching the walls as he went sitting beside Quinn on the bed.

"Yes, it makes me feel like you're here with me," Quinn said looking down at Sam and her hands intertwined on her lap.

Sam took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, for no reason other than to feels her lips on his. Quinn smiled against his lips, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth; loving the feeling of his tongue against hers.

Sam pushed Quinn back so that she was lying on the bed, without breaking the kiss; Sam was on top of her, letting his hands run up and down her body. It had been too long since they had this kind of contact,

Sam let his hands travel down to her stomach where he felt a small bump forming. At first he thought nothing of it; he didn't care if Quinn put on some extra weight, but it felt perfectly round almost like a baby bump…

Sam ripped his lips away from Quinn as soon as realization hit him. He looked down at Quinn in horror and Quinn immediately understood why he was looking at her that way. Sam immediately sat up and looked at Quinn, waiting for her to say something.

"Sam…" Quinn said but he wouldn't look at her.

"Are you?" he said finally looking at her, his eyes darting to her stomach seeing the now obvious bump.

"Yes," Quinn said looking at his face for some emotion, but he showed none. She had never seen him like this and she didn't like it.

Sam just stared at her. He didn't know what to feel right now. He just looked at her stomach and then back to her. "Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier?" he asked and Quinn nodded, she now had tears in her eyes.

"And I thought you'd be happy about it," Quinn said getting up and walking out the door, "I'll let you have some privacy." She shut the door and walked downstairs crying as she did.

Sam just stared at the door that she had left from. He felt like the biggest jerk in the history of the world. The girl he loved was carrying his baby and he wasn't happy about it? Was he happy about it? He could imagine having a little kid walking around the yard, calling him daddy and Quinn momma. They all seemed like a happy, healthy family. There was no threat of a war separating them; Sam wanted to be happy, but he didn't even know if he was going to survive this war. But if there was one thing he knew, it was that he wasn't going to lose her over this.

Sam got up from the bed and walked downstairs to search for Quinn; his parents and siblings were already asleep. Sam looked around for Quinn, she was nowhere in sight. After looking around the house for a while, he heard quite sobs coming from outside. Sam opened the front door to find Quinn, curled up on the porch swing, crying.

Sam sighed and sat next to Quinn on the porch swing, looking out into the distance. They just sat there for a while until Sam couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't stand her being upset with him.

"Quinn…" he said looking at her, but she didn't move, she just sat there, avoiding his eyes. Sam reached out to touch her but Quinn shied away.

"Come on, Quinn, don't be mad at me," Sam said taking one of Quinn's hands only to have it snatched away. "Listen, Quinn," Sam said retaking Quinn's hand and not letting her move it, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to react the way I did, I was just shocked."

Quinn sighed and turned to look at Sam. Sam saw her tear stained face and immediately felt bad. He's made her cry; he'd made her unhappy, something he swore he'd never do.

"Are you happy about it?" Quinn said taking his hand that was in hers and putting it on her stomach, right on top of her baby bump.

Sam gulped as he felt the small bump on her stomach. He looked from her stomach to her face and caressed her stomach. His baby was growing inside there right now; Sam suddenly felt a jolt of pride. Without saying anything Sam leaned his hand down to Quinn's lap and kissed her clothed stomach.

"It makes me the happiest man in the world," Sam said against her stomach, before sitting up and looking into her eyes, filled with tears.

"I love you and our baby so much," Sam said leaning over and pressing his lips to Quinn's; hearing her let out a soft moan as she threaded her arms around his neck. The start of an unforgettable night…

**Not too cheesy I hope. I'm thinking about doing this story in POV's like my other story. Tell me whether or not I should do that. Tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

**R&R**


End file.
